


Azirapciuszek

by Wiecznykac



Category: Cinderella (2015), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale to Kopciuszek, Cinderella AU, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley to Książe, Disney Movies, F/M, First Kiss, Gabriel został złą macochą, M/M, co może pójść źle?, nawiązania do Shreka są bardzo na powaznie, piękny świat bez homofobii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac
Summary: Cinderella AU, gdzie Kopciuszek to Aziraphale, a księciem jest nasz uroczy demon Crowley.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Taka mała informacja: Będzie to przyjemne Cinderella AU, gdzie nie ma homofobi, ale jest wrr, że książę nie chce poślubić kogoś o wysokim statusie majątkowym. Postaram się dodawać dość regularnie rozdziały, ale plisss, nie bicie mnie jak będę się spóźniać :(

Jak powinno się zacząć dobrą bajkę? A tak tak, dziękuję aniołku: dawno dawno temu, za górami, za lasami na obrzeżach królestwa znajdował się elegancki dwór, w którym mieszkała rodzina Fall. Ojciec, głowa rodziny, był kupcem, który bardzo często wyjeżdżał w dalekie podróże. Matka była kobietą o wielkim sercu i anielskiej dobroci, chociaż bardzo często chorowała. Zajmowała się domem oraz wychowaniem i nauczaniem ich jedynego syna- Aziry. Był to chłopiec niezwykły, o imieniu i wyglądzie cherubina oraz uśmiechu,który potrafił roztopić nawet najtwardsze serca.

"Bądź odważny i dobry mój kochany"- co noc powtarzała mu Matka dając całusa w czoło i życząc dobrego snu. I zaiste, taki właśnie był. Chociaż doskonale umiał posługiwać się szablą( co było niewątpliwą zasługą jego ojca) to był pacyfistą. Kochał wszelkie istoty żywe-dotyczyło to również zwierząt uważanych za szkodniki tj. myszki, które służba skutecznie próbowała wytępić z domu. Byli to jego mali przyjaciele i towarzysze zabaw.Nadał im nawet imiona: Adam, Pepper, Brian i Wensleydale. To jednak nie byli jedyni jego znajomi: przyjaźnił się również ze służbą, którą on i jego rodzice traktowali jak prawdziwych członków rodziny. Najczęściej rozmawiał z Anathemą, córką kucharki, która dzieliła z nim pasję, a mianowicie oboje kochali czytać. O Azirze można było powiedzieć następujące rzeczy- najbardziej na świecie kochał swoją rodzinę, książki i jedzenie. Miłość do literatury zaszczepiła w nim matka, która często czytała mu na dobranoc opowieści z czterech stron świata o wróżkach, książkach i smokach oraz bardzo szybko nauczyła go czytać. Ojciec po każdej podróży przywoził mu prezent w postaci książki oraz słodyczy. Ich biblioteka mogłaby śmiało konkurować z królewskimi zbiorami- znajdowały się u nich przeróżne księgi: od starych lub nowoczesnych autorów do dzieł klasyków i szanowanych twórców. Dzieciństwo Aziry Falla wydało się być wspaniałe, aż w dzień dwunastych urodzin jego Matka zemdlała. Diagnoza była niestety ostateczna. Pół roku później chłopiec został półsierotą.

***

W domu zapanowała żałoba. Jednak jego ojciec obiecał żonie ruszyć dalej. Po dwóch latach do rodowego dworu wprowadziła się wdowa po przyjacielu pana Falla, Gabriela Tremaine wraz z rok od niego młodszymi synami: Urielem i Sandalfonem. Azira przyjął tę zmianę spokojnie- sam chciał, aby jego ojciec był szczęśliwy oraz cieszył się, że będzie mieć nowe towarzystwo.  
"Może też lubią czytać?"- Po nocach rozmyślał jaka będzie jego nowa rodzina.  
Niestety, BARDZO się pomylił. Już od dnia ich przyjazdu wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwa relacja. Gabriela i jej dzieci była całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego do czego młody Fall był przyzwyczajony. Uriel i Sandalfon uwielbiali plotki, bogactwo i splendor. Chodzili ubrani w kolorowych, bogato zdobionych strojach. Niestety, nie grzeszyli wielkim rozumem. Wprost mówili co sądzą o otaczających ich osobach.  
"Widzisz tego grubaska, to chyba nasz braciszek! Wygląda jak małe dziecko"  
"Och, będziemy mieszkać w takiej ruderze!? Przecież to wygląda jak z innej epoki!"  
Azira jednak starał się nie słyszeć przytyków pod adresem swoim i rodzinnego domu, z uśmiechem na ustach zaprosił całą trójkę do środka. Panna Gabriela była kobietą z klasą: elegancka, podążając za modą-bogato zdobione suknie do ziemi, wielkie kapelusze i bogato zdobiona laska były jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Życie nie szczędziło jej zmartwień, ale zawsze dążyła do celu. I zawsze go osiągała. Jej kompan- kot rasy perskiej, Michael był gruby(nie tylko za sprawą wielkiego futra) i leniwy. Jednak był dobrej myśli, a słowa Matki cały czas były w jego sercu- był odważny i dobry.

Macocha i jej synowie wprost uwielbiali towarzystwo bogatych i wpływowych ludzi. W domu coraz częściej organizowano huczne bankiety, gdzie pojawiało się bardzo dużo różnego rodzaju osobowości. Azira czuł się na nich bardzo nieswojo- nie był przyzwyczajony do tłumów. Dlatego większość z nich przeczekał w bibliotece, czytając książki i zajadając ulubione tarty(najbardziej uwielbiał te cytrynowe).

Ojciec nadal wyjeżdżał na swoje podróże-teraz na dłużej i częściej, ponieważ wychowani na wysokim poziomie życia przybrani synowie i żona byli dość... drodzy w utrzymaniu. Jednak starał się słać do rodziny listy, jak tylko często mógł. Z miasta przywiózł je Newton Pulsifer, dobry przyjaciel Anathemy. Za każdym razem wracał z wymyślnymi prezentami dla Uriela i Sandalfona- koronkami, drogimi tkaninami i perfumami. Az dostawał książkę- zawsze jedną, ale za to bardzo wartościową. Chociaż dla niego nieważne były prezenty-chciał tylko, żeby jego ojciec bezpiecznie wrócił do domu.

Podczas nieobecności męża zachowanie Macochy w stosunku do Aziry diametralnie się zmieniło. Przy mężczyźnie kobieta udawała dobrą i troskliwą( na tyle ile umiała). Jednak gdy ten wyjeżdżał podstępem wykorzystywała dobroć chłopca.  
Zaczęło się od jego pokoju: Gabriela poprosiła młodego Falla o chwilę rozmowy po tym jak Uriel wyrzucił rzeczy Sandalfona przez okno.  
-To straszne, moi synowie są już tacy duzi, od dziecka w jednym, małym pokoju.- powiedziała udając smutną i zmęczoną. Azira pomyślał przez chwilę.  
-Ohh, właściwie mój pokój jest większy niż ich, mógłby wym..- wyraz twarzy macochy momentalnie się zmienił.  
-O to jest myśl mój kochaniutki! Ale ty masz dobre serduszko!  
-JA..- na twarzy chłopca wykwitł rumieniec-To nic, mogę się przenieść..  
-Na strych! - macocha klasnęła w dłonie. Wstała i podeszła do komody, skąd wzięła dużą, drewnianą tacę. Azira rozpoznał na niej swoje rzeczy.  
-Bardzo proszę, poprosiłam już służbę, żeby przeniosła tam stary katafalk(TO TYLKO NA CHWILĘ TUTAJ, MUSIAŁAM)- Strych jest taki przestronny, nikt nie będzie Ci tam przeszkadzał.- fałszywa troska malowała się na twarzy kobiety  
-Dziękuję-mruknął chłopiec i poszedł zobaczyć swoje nowe lokum. Będąc na schodach usłyszał jak jego bracia przybijają sobie piątkę.

***

Młody Fall starał się żyć tak jak dawniej-pomagał służbie w obowiązkach, rozmawiał z Anathema, która wspierała go za każdym razem, gdy bracia wyśmiewali się z jego pasji do czytania, jedzenia i tartanowych dodatków. Uwielbiał tartan, większość jego garderoby była uszyta z tego materiału. Był taki stylowy i wygodny! Jednak nie tylko bracia wybrali go na cel swoich ataków-Gabriela równie skutecznie próbowała uprzykrzyć życie Azirze- traktowała go jak służącego, chociaż miała ich wielu do dyspozycji. Nie przeszkadzało mu- lubił być pomocny. Jednak Anathema mówiła mu:

-Azira skarbie, musisz coś z tym zrobić! oni traktują cię jak kogoś gorszego, a to ty jesteś od nich lepszy! Pamiętaj o tym!

Chłopiec jednak zawsze ją uspokajał.

-Ana kochanie! Nie martw się. Mój ojciec wróci i wszystko będzie dobrze! Zostało jeszcze trochę szarlotki?

***

Lato trwało, a kontakt listowy z panem Fallem się urwał. Pewnego jesiennego wieczoru do drzwi zapukał mężczyzna. Azira pobiegł je otworzyć. Był to dobry przyjaciel jego rodziców- Metatron.  
-Panie Metatronie, jak miło znowu Pana zobaczyć! Proszę wejść na herbatę!-powiedział wesoło chłopiec. Myślał, że ma on list od ojca. Niestety jego mina zapowiadała najgorsze  
-Witam mój złoty chłopcze- po głosie było słychać, że płakał- Niestety mam złe wieści.- złapał go za rękę. -Twój ojciec.. zachorował w czasie drogi. Cały czas mówił o Tobie i o Twojej Matce. Biedny biedny, taki dobry człowiek.- łzy płynęły po policzkach i przybysza i chłopca.- On, on kazał paniczowi przekazać oto ten prezent- podał mu małą książkę. "Romeo i Julia". Ukochana książka jego i Matki.  
-A gdzie mój parasol! - chłopiec odwrócił się. Za nim, na korytarzu stali bracia i macocha.  
-A moje perfumy! Obiecał mi nowe perfumy!  
-JAK MOŻECIE!- krzyknęła macocha łapiąc się z głowę- Przecież zostaliśmy bez pieniędzy! Z czego my będziemy teraz żyć!  
Az stał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Odwrócił się do Metatrona, podziękował i zamknął za nim drzwi. Macocha i jej dzieci krzyczeli na siebie nawzajem.

Tymczasem Azira osunął się na ziemię i przyciskając książkę do piersi zaczął płakać.

***

W wieku lat szesnastu Azira Fall został sierotą oraz służącym. Po symbolicznym, małym pogrzebie, który chłopiec przygotował razem z Anathemą i resztą służby, która bardzo go wspierała na chłopca spadły kolejne nieszczęścia. Gabriela zaczęła szukać oszczędności, więc zwolniła wszystkich pracowników-jego rodzinę. Aż był niepocieszony, ale wiedział, że jest to konieczne. Jego pożegnanie z przyjaciółką było długie i łzawe. Azira obiecał dziewczynie, że będzie ją odwiedzał przy każdej wizycie w mieście. Następny krok macochy był jeszcze bardziej bolesny od pierwszego- postanowiła sprzedać całą jego bibliotekę. Wiedziała dobrze ile jest warta nie tylko sentymentalnie, ale i finansowo. Tylko cudem(i z pomocą mysich przyjaciół) udało mu się uchować kilka dzieł- w tym ostatni prezent od ojca. Macocha i jej synowie teraz bez granic mogli wykorzystywać dobroć chłopca- był dla nich jak służący. A on na wszystko się zgadzał- dzięki temu nie miał czasu myśleć bólu i stracie. Chociaż starał się być odważny i dobry to czasem wieczorami, gdy miał czas na chwilę snu na strychu lub pod kuchennym paleniskiem myślał o tym, czy kiedykolwiek zazna jeszcze miłości.


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pierwszy, prawdziwy rozdział. Zapraszam serdecznie.

Od śmierci pana Falla minęło już pięć lat, a Azira natychmiast musiał dostosować się do nowej rzeczywistości. Nie miał wyboru- macocha i jej synowie skutecznie uniemożliwiali mu dojście do siebie po tych trudnych chwilach. Chociaż na początku starał się mieć z przybraną rodziną jak najlepszy kontakt to nic to niestety nie dało.

Stopniowo zaczęli wykorzystywać go na każdym kroku, a potem ubliżali mu i poniżali, wykorzystując jego dobroci i chęć pomocy. On jednak znosił to dzielnie- chociaż Anathema cały czas mówiła, że powinien zawalczyć o swoje lub po prostu wyprowadzić się (oferowała mu możliwość zamieszkania wraz z nią i jej przyszłym mężem, Newtem). Zawsze jednak grzecznie odmawiał. To był jego rodzinny dom. Jego obowiązkiem wobec przodków było, aby zostać i opiekować się tym miejscem. Nieważne jak bardzo było to trudne.

Szybko dorobił się również przezwiska. Nie, nie było ono miłe, lecz chwytliwe i złośliwe. Tylko jego bracia mogli je wymyślić. Było to pewnego zwyczajnego popołudnia- Azira podawał do stołu, gdy Uriel zagadał do niego.

-Co ty masz na sobie!?

Rzeczywiście, chłopiec musiał zmienić ubranie. Jego stara odzież była w strasznym stanie, macocha nie była skora do tego, aby pozwolić mu kupić coś nowego.

Wybrał więc coś pasującego z szafy na strychu, w wyniku czego chodził w białej, lnianej koszuli, jasnych spodniach i kamizelce, którą sam załatał. Pamiętał, że te ubrania należały do ich starego parobka. Nie był to strój godny szlachcica, ale należał do dość wygodnych.

-To było modne za czasów mojego dziadka-zaśmiał się Sandalfon.

-A może nasz modniś chce wyznaczać nowe trendy! Ciuszki godne chlewu i świnki!- chrumkał wesoło Uriel. Jasnowłosy zacisnął tylko pięści.

-Och, ja wiem jak możemy go nazywać! Azirapciuszek! Nasze wiejskie guru modowe!

Bracia wybuchnęli śmiechem. Gabriela próbowała udawać mało zainteresowaną, ale na jej twarzy było widać uśmiech pogardy.

-Chłopcy, wróćcie do jedzenia , bo wam wystygnie.-ledwo obdarzyła pasierba wzrokiem- Możesz już iść, jestem pewna, że jeszcze dużo pracy przed tobą... Azirapciuszku.

Chłopiec zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i poszedł do kuchni. Tam, pośród swoich mysich przyjaciół i tony naczyń w zlewie mógł pozwolić sobie na płacz.

***

Azira był szczęśliwy, ponieważ Gabriela nie mogła zabrać mu wszystkiego- nadal miał swoich małych pomocników. Uwielbiał z nimi rozmawiać: chociaż wiedział, że nie są w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, to czasem wydawało mu się, że próbują to zrobić. Pepper, Brian, Adam i Wensleydale pomagali mu w sprzątaniu i gotowaniu, a w zamian ten dawał im resztki sera i chleba oraz chronił przed Michaelem, który pomiędzy jedzeniem, a spaniem próbował swoich sił w łowach. Nie było to trudne, ponieważ kocur nie był zbyt inteligentny i zbyt leniwy, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Jak jego właściciele.

Chociaż Macocha próbowała przyuczać Uriela i Sandalfona w wielu dziedzinach- gry na fortepianie(Azira umiał zagrać kilka piosenek, jednak po śmierci Matki, która kochała ten instrument nie mógł się zmusić, aby znowu zagrać), śpiewu, rysunku i szermierki, jednak to wszystko kończyło się z podobnym, tragicznym, skutkiem. Podczas lekcji śpiewu popękały kieliszki z zastawy jego Matki, których Gabriela jeszcze nie zdążyła sprzedać lub wyśmiać. Macocha wymogła na blondynie lekcji szermierki dla swoich dzieci. Każda próba nauki skończyła się jednak podobnie- kłótnią pomiędzy Sandalfonem i Urielem o przeróżne rzeczy, nie zawsze dotyczące lekcji. Azira był cierpliwym nauczycielem, a jego bracia strasznymi uczniami. Oczywiście Gabriela twierdziła, że to wina braku kompetencji chłopaka, a ten, z grzeczności, tylko jej przytakiwał.

***

Każda rocznica śmierci matki i ojca była dla niego trudna. Szedł wtedy na grób rodziców, niosąc ulubione kwiaty matki-słoneczniki. Zazwyczaj wymykał się w nocy lub szedł tam, gdy wracał z miasta, ponieważ macocha nawet nie chciała słyszeć o tych wizytach. Zazwyczaj specjalnie wymyślała mu długotrwałe i ciężkie zadania, aby tylko nie mógł pójść na miejsce pochówku rodziny. I tak było tego letniego dnia, w dzień rocznicy śmierci matki.

Azira specjalnie skończył wszystkie swoje zadania wcześniej, przygotował obiad i w razie, gdyby jego wizyta trwała dłużej, również koalicję. Ubrał swoje wyjściowe ubranie- marynarkę, muszę i kamizelkę, które należały do jego ojca. Podszedł do komody i z małego pudełka po kapeluszu wyciągnął książkę- "Romeo i Julia", którą udało mu się uratować przed Gabrielą.

-A co my tutaj mamy? - włosy zjeżyły się mu na głowie. Delikatnie odwrócił się. Na schodach stała macocha i uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

-Ja...yyy, too- wiedział, że kobieta patrzy się wprost na jego rękę. Nie było sensu tego ukrywać.

-Zadałam Ci pytanie. Co tam trzymasz?-powoli zaczęła się kierować w jego stronę.

-To książka. Jaa..dostałem ją.. -odruchowo zacisnął palce na okładce.

-Wiem skąd ją masz głupi chłopcze- powiedziała, a w jej głosie było słychać zdenerwowanie.-Czy nie miałeś oddać mi WSZYSTKICH twoich okazów z biblioteki?-wyrwała mu książkę z ręki. Chociaż próbował się szarpać to kobieta była silniejsza.

-BŁAGAM,TO MOJE!- krzyknął Azira- TO PREZENT OD OJCA!

-TWÓJ OJCIEC- wrzasnęła Gabriela, a na jej czole wyskoczyła wielka żyła -NIE ŻYJE, A TERAZ WSZYSTKO JEST MOJE. JESTEM TERAZ TWOJĄ MATKĄ I TO JA BĘDĘ DECYDOWAĆ CO DO CIEBIE NALEŻY AZIRAPCIUSZKU!- wzięła głęboki wdech. Przecież damie nie przystoi się złościć. Popatrzyła na książkę i uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Chłopiec znał dobrze ten uśmiech- to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

-Myślę, że jednak ta pozycja nie będzie już dużo warta.- Odwróciła się i rzuciła książkę w ogień.

-NIEE!- Azira skoczył, aby wyciągnąć prezent z palącego się kominka. Gabriela próbowała zablokować mu drogę łaską, ale niewiele to dało. Zrozpaczony, próbował wyciągnąć swój największy skarb, ale tylko popatrzył sobie palce. Szybko cofnął bolącą dłoń. Widział jak płomienie liżą stronice jego ukochanej książki. Jedyna pamiątka po jego ojcu właśnie została mu odebrana. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy. Nienawidził płakać, ale jego chwilę słabości zdarzały się niestety coraz częściej. Obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł do stajni. W głowie, jadąc na koniu w głąb lasu, nadal słyszał szyderczy śmiech macochy.


	3. 2.

Azirapciuszek pędził na złamanie karku. Łzy płynęły po jego pulchnych policzkach zasłaniając mu widok, poparzone palce bolały niemiłosiernie. On jednak nie chciał się zatrzymać. Pędził do swojego ulubionego miejsca, na polanie, w środku lasu. Często przychodził tam z rodzicami, gdy był mały, a jego dni były szczęśliwsze. Teraz spędzał tam czas rzadko, tylko, gdy miał już dość przyrodnich braci i macochy, a nie chciał zawracać głowy Anathemie. Był tam również strumyk górski, gdzie mógłby obmyć palce. Jego bezpieczna przystań.

Na polanie jak zwykle panowała cisza i spokój.  
-Shhh, spokojnie.- Az pogłaskał konia.-Spisałeś się.  
Powoli zszedł z niego i podszedł do płynącego strumyka. Zimna woda była dla jego palców prawdziwym ukojeniem. Oparzenie nie było poważne, jednak bolało niemiłosiernie. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk łamanych gałęzi i zaraz przed nim nim pojawił się jeleń. Wyglądał na spłoszonego. Zaraz potem usłyszał dźwięk rogu i tętent koni. Polowanie.  
-Uciekaj, JUŻ!- starał się odgonić przerażonego zwierzaka. Na całe szczęście ten go posłuchał i pobiegł w dal, przeskakując przez strumyk. Nie minęła chwila i kolejny raz usłyszał szelest. Spojrzał w to miejsce spodziewając się osoby, która goniła tego nieszczęśnika. Rzeczywiście, jego oczom ukazał się jakiś wysoki osobnik, który...był nieziemsko przystojny. Fall skarcił się w głowie, ale za takie myślenie. Nie jest przecież żadną napaloną dziewicą! Mężczyzna na koniu był szczupły, miał ognisto rude włosy i kości policzkowe, które wyglądały na ostre nawet z tej odległości. Mógł być w wieku Aziry lub niewiele od niego starszy. Ubrany w czerwony, bogato zdobiony surdut do jazdy konnej, czarne spodnie i... czarne okulary.  
-Dzień dobry, czy wszystko w porządku?  
-Oczywiście, chociaż ten biedaczek, którego gonisz wyglądał na przerażonego!- nieznajomy popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.  
-Kto?  
-Jeleń! Co Ci zrobił ten biedaczek, że ścigasz go po lesie!  
Rudowłosy zaczął się śmiać. Azira zauważył, że ma piękny uśmiech.  
-Nie mam z nim osobistych zatargów, jeśli oto ci chodzi.- jego radość pogłębiła się, a Fall poczuł, że mimowolnie na jego twarzy też zaczyna pojawiać się półuśmiech.  
-Czy to twój przyjaciel?  
-Niee, to raczej przelotna znajomość. Ale jestem pewna, że miał lepsze plany na dzisiejszy dzień niż być twoją zabawką panie..?- na twarzy nieznajomego pojawiło się lekkie zmieszanie. Szybko jednak zostało zastąpione, kolejnym, tym razem czarującym uśmiechem.  
-Mówią na mnie Crowley.- mężczyzna zsiadł z konia.  
-Och, i czym się zajmujesz?  
-Ja..hmm.. mój ojciec jest ogrodnikiem w Pałacu. Poduczam się do tego zawodu.- Az czuł się dokładnie obserwowany, chociaż nie był w stanie zobaczyć oczu towarzysza. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.- A co taka urocza istota jak ty robi sama w takim miejscu? I jak Cię zwą Aniołku?  
-Oh..- mimowolnie chował rękę do kieszeni. Nie umknęło to nieznajomemu, który zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Na swoje nieszczęsne zauważył, ze miał naprawdę długie nogi.-To nie jest ważne, naprawdę...ja tu tylko przejaz..-Nie było mu dane dokończyć. Crowley złapał schowaną za plecami prawą dłoń Aza i oglądał ją.  
-Przecież to oparzenie.- wyglądał na zmartwionego.- Co się stało? Czy ktoś Ci to zrobił?  
-Och, ja, to nie tak...- nie chciał mówić nowo poznanemu mężczyźnie o jego sytuacji w domu. Musiał coś szybko wymyślić, chociaż jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć to uczucie palców Crowleya na jego dłoni. Wybrał półprawdę.- Moja ukochana książka wpadła przez przypadek w ogień. Chciałem ją uratować.- widział jak brew Crowleya podnosi się.  
-Naprawdę? Przez przypadek?- Azira szybko potrząsnął głową.  
-Średni z ciebie miłośnik książek, prawda?- zapytał, jednocześnie obracając dłoń Azirapciuszka, aby sprawdzić rozległość oparzenia.  
-O nie nie, uwielbiam literaturę!- odpowiedział trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, co spowodowało uśmiech na twarzy pytającego.  
-Ohh, to chyba mam do czynienia z małą niezdarą.- blondyn zarumienił się. Nieznajomy rozglądał się po okolicy( a raczej Az myślał, że to robi, ponieważ nie widział jego oczu).  
Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i ku niezadowoleniu młodego Falla, puścił jego dłoń. Podszedł do kupki zieleni rosnącej zaraz przy wodzie. Była to roślina z małymi, fioletowymi kwiatkami. Wyrwał ją i przy pomocy nożyka odciął jej korzeń. Wyjął chusteczkę ukrytą w kieszonce, owinął go nią i podał zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie.  
-Weź to do domu, to żywokost. Rozdrobnij go, podgotuj chwilę i jeszcze raz rozgnieć na papkę. Rób z tego okłady, powinno szybko przejść.  
-Jejku, dziękuję Ci bardzo!  
-Och, zamknij się- powiedział, chociaż na jego twarzy było widać uśmiech. Azira odwzajemnił go.  
-Więc... Co syn pałacowego ogrodnika robi na polowaniu? Jeśli oczywiście można wiedzieć.  
-Jaa..-Crowley zmieszał się.- Jestem bliskim przyjacielem księcia. On.. my znamy się od dziecka i bardzo przyjaźnimy. Zabiera mnie ze sobą wszędzie.  
-To bardzo miłe z jego strony!  
-Tak, to wspaniały człowiek! Bardzo dba o lud i jego potrzeby. No i jest zabójczo przystojny.- wyglądał jakby mrugnął, Az nie był jednak tego pewien.  
-Och, naprawdę? Myślisz, że mógłbyś go przekonać do zaprzestania polowania? Proszę, ten jeden raz?  
-Ja..  
-KSIĄŻĘ?! KSIĄŻĘ, CZY TO TY?- najpierw usłyszeli, a potem zobaczyli postać stojącą po drugiej stronie polany i zbliżającą się w ich kierunku.  
-NIE! TO TYLKO JA, CROWLEY!- odpowiedział szybko mężczyzna- WŁAŚNIE SZUKAŁEM KSIĘCIA, JUŻ DO WAS IDĘ!- było widać, że jest zmieszany. Przepraszająco spojrzał na towarzysza i wsiadł pospiesznie na konia.  
-Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy.- Crowley posłał mu swój najbardziej zalotny uśmiech.- I zobaczę co da się zrobić w sprawie polowania.  
-Ja też.-delikatny rumieniec pojawił się na twarzy Aziry- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za oszczędzanie tego biedaka! No i za lekarstwo!  
-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie Aniołku.- skinął głową i pognał do wciąż obserwującego go mężczyzny.

***

Azirapciuszek wrócił do domu pierwszy raz od dawna naprawdę szczęśliwy. Skończył przygotowywanie pokarmu dla domowników oraz nakarmił zwierzęta. Nałożył również opatrunek na opatrzone palce, oczywiście wszystko według wskazówek rudowłosego. Chociaż podczas podawania kolacji udawał, że nadal przejmuje się straconą książka to nawet przytki Uriela i podejrzliwie spojrzenia Gabrieli nie mogły zepsuć mu humoru.

Zmęczony rzucił się na łóżko. Zasnął, a jego ostatnią myślą były ciepłe palce, które dotykały jego dłoni i przepiękny uśmiech nowego znajomego- Crowleya.


	4. 3.

Książę Anthony J. Crowley I nie był fanem polowań. Były dla niego nudne i niewiele wnoszące. Ot co, chwilowa rozrywka. Wiedział jednak, że uczestnictwo w nich było częścią jego królewskich obowiązków. Zazwyczaj odbywały się one z dowódcą straży i z resztą świty. Kapitan Shadwell był starym, poczciwym oraz bardzo lojalnym człowiekiem, jednak miał dość ciekawą manię, a mianowicie- miał obsesję na punkcie wiedźm. Tego jednak dnia bardzo się cieszył, że dał się mu namówić na wyprawę.

Spotkanie tajemniczego nieznajomego było bardzo miłą niespodzianką. Jego kręcone, blond włosy wyglądały na tak puszyste, że Anthony ostatkami sił walczył ze sobą, aby ich nie dotknąć. Nie mógł domyśleć się jego wieku- wyglądał na starszego i poważnego w tym staroświeckim ubraniu. Tartan? Kto to jeszcze nosi? Jednak jego oczy zdradzały chłopięcego ducha. I ten uśmiech- serce Crowleya momentalnie zabiło szybciej, gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczył. Zaimponowała mu inteligencja blondyna- jego troska o żywe istoty oraz, jak można się było domyśleć po poparzonej dłoni, miłość do książek. Wątpił, że cała ta historia była prawdziwa- nieznajomy na pewno coś ukrywał, było to dość oczywiste.  
Średni z niego kłamca. A więc obaj mieli swoje małe tajemnice. Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, ale niestety Shadwell wszystko zaprzepaścił. Niechętnie odjechał, zostawiając nieznajomego samego. Jednak marzył o tym, aby spędzić z tym aniołem więcej czasu.

***

Po powrocie do pałacu został wezwany na rozmowę z ojcem. Odprowadził Bentleya do stajni i udał się do komnat królewskich. Lucyfer III był władcą sprawiedliwym i kochanym przez lud, ale już starym i schorowanym. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu, co oznaczało, że to Crowley zostanie władcą. Ale zanim to nastąpi musi znaleźć sobie drugą połówkę. Lucyfer postanowił więc, że jego syn znajdzie ją podczas dorocznego balu, który miał odbyć się za dwa tygodnie. Normalnie Anthony podporządkował by się woli ojca, ale po spotkaniu tajemniczego Anioła w lesie wiedział, że tym razem nie będzie mógł wykonać rozkazu swojego władcy. 

Crowley był cały w skowronkach, ale z całej siły próbował to ukryć.  
-Wiem o twoim dzisiejszym zachowaniu Anthony.- powiedział król poprawiając koszulę. Właśnie skończyła się jego cotygodniowa wizyta lekarska.-Nie jesteś pierwszym, ani ostatnim, który dał się zauroczyć ładnemu chłopcu. Ale żeby przez to przerwać łowy! Oszalałeś!? Co ludzie pomyślą?  
-Ojcze, on nie jest przystojny. Znaczy, jest, ale to wcale nie jest ważne! Taki dobry i miły! Wygląda jak cherubin z pałacowej kaplicy! Mówiłeś, że w matce zakochałeś się od pierwszego wejrzenia! Ja zrobiłem to samo!  
Książkę cały czas chodził w tę i z powrotem, za to król siedział wyprostowany na fotelu. Na słowa syna tylko westchnął.  
-Twoja matka chłopcze, była księżniczką, a nie chłopką, czy kimkolwiek jest ten twój nieznajomy. Wiesz dobrze, że tylko dlatego mogłem ją spotkać. I mówię ci radę, jaką mój ojciec by mi powiedział: Odpuść, zanim zbyt się w to wciągniesz. Zapomnij o nim.  
-Za późno. No i obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie posłuchałbyś.  
-Oczywiście, że tak.  
-Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem taki jak ty.  
-Och przestań Anthony.- jego ojciec zaczął się śmiać. Crowley również uśmiechnął się ciepło.- Chodź chłopcze, musimy już iść. Jestem pewna, że już nas oczekują. 

***

Tak jak przewidywali, za drzwiami czekali już na nich Shadwell oraz wiecznie zdenerwowany arcyksiążę Belzebub. Tym razem był jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż zwykle. Obok niego stali dwaj jego słudzy: Hastur i  
Ligurk.  
-Czy król już wie co dzisiaj zrobiłeś na polowaniu!?  
-Och, twoje pieski już odniosły? Wydaje mi się, że to nie jest Pana sprawa, arcyksiążę.  
-Niestety, wszystkie twoje poczynania to moja sprawa Crowley. Tym bardziej, kiedy łamiesz podstawowe zasady!- Anthony jęknął. Ten człowiek był prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku.  
-Po to są zasady, żeby je łamać...-mruknął książkę, a Shadwell zachichotał.  
-Naprawdę książę? Bardzo dorośle z twojej strony. A ten mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiałeś w lesie? Co to miało znaczyć?  
-Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi.  
-Ty już dobrze wiesz. Czy to ma oznaczać powrót chłopomanii? Każdy ma teraz nosić swojego chłopa w sakwie!?  
Crowley zasnął pięści.  
-Nawet nie waż się o nim tak mówić ty...  
-Lordzie Belzebubie... Anthony... PROSZĘ.- powiedział spokojnie król i skinął kierunku strażników. Otworzyli oni wielkie mahoniowe drzwi do królewskiego gabinetu. 

Władca usiadł na swoim krześle i zaczął przeglądać dostarczone mu papiery.  
-A więc, książę Zasiedmiogórogrodu potwierdził swoją obecność na balu! To taki uroczy młodzieniec!  
-I ma bardzo dobrze wyszkolone wojsko. - dodał Belzebub  
-Ojczę, proszę, tylko nie to. ..- Crowley jęknął. Zaraz się zacznie.  
-Synu, na tym balu musisz znaleźć sobie małżonka lub małżonkę. Tutaj chodzi o dobro twoje, i co najważniejsze, całego państwa. Wiesz o tym dobrze, że jestem już stary i...  
-Rozumiem...Ale mam jeden warunek- uśmiechnął się chytrze.  
-Gówniarz się będzie jeszcze targował!- mruknął arcyksiążę, za co został skarcony przez króla jego najbardziej surowym spojrzeniem.  
-Tak, mój drogi chłopcze?  
-Zaproszenia dostaną wszystkie rody z królestwa, nie tylko bogate z innych krajów.  
Król zaczął się zastanawiać. Zwrócił się do pozostałej dwójki z pytającym wzrokiem.  
-I co w na ty panowie?  
-Myślę... - odpowiedział Shadwell- Że to bardzo dobry pomysł. Trzeba tylko uważać na wiedźmy!  
Crowley uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Belzebub popatrzył się błagalnie w sufit.  
-Dobrze. Niech lud się bawi, ale książę musi się zaręczyć na tym balu!  
-Zgoda! Dziękuję ojcze! - Crowley nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy.  
Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy swojego anioła.

***

Tego dnia myślał tylko o tajemniczym nieznajomym, który nie zdradził swojego imienia. Był jak cherubin z obrazów, jego uśmiech był wręcz anielski. Nadal był w szoku, że jego ojciec zgodził się na to, aby zaprosić wszystkich kawalerów i panny z królestwa. Oczywiście chciał być bliżej ludu, pokazywać, że są dla niego ważni. W tym momencie nie było to priorytetem, jego pobudki były jak najbardziej egoistyczne.  
Będzie mógł znowu spotkać swojego Aniołka. Postanowił, że pójdzie do miasta następnego dnia, aby zobaczyć reakcję ludu podczas ogłoszeń. Wiedział, że mają się tym zająć Ligurk oraz Hastur, więc musiał być ostrożny. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć arcyksięcia. Był( zaraz po królu i jego dziedzicu) najważniejszą osobą w królestwie. Znany był ze swojej determinacji i przebiegłości.  
Z takimi ludźmi jak on lepiej było trzymać przynajmniej dobre stosunki. 

Wrócił do swojej komnaty i rzucił się na wielkie łoże z baldachimem. Momentalnie zatopił się w miękkich poduchach. Myślał o tym, jak cudownie byłoby znowu spotkać tajemniczego anioła, który bardziej cenił książki niż swoje zdrowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stwierdziłam, że będę dodawać rozdziały trochę częściej, może kogoś to ucieszy xD Nie ma najmniejszego sensu sztucznie przedłużać tej historii, bo całość tylko czeka na udostępnienie. 
> 
> W tym rozdziale mamy POV Crowleya, pojawia się Lucyfer aka Benedrol Cumberboczini i Belzebub ze swoją świtą. Nawiązanie do:  
> 1\. Shreka: to dopiero początek tego wątku, moje memiczne serce kazało mi umieścić Księcia z Bajki na liście potencjalnych partnerów Crowleya.  
> Nie ma za co :)  
> 2\. Chlopomanii: MUSIAŁAM, TO BYŁ MÓJ OBOWIĄZEK WZGLĘDEM OJCZYZNY I PROFILU HUMANISTYCZNEGO! 
> 
> Pozdrawiam serdecznie, dziękuję za wszystkie odwiedziny i komentarze!


	5. 4.

Jak co drugi czwartek, Azira wybrał się do miasta, aby kupić trochę przypraw i odebrać rękawiczki dla Uriela i Sandalfona. Chciał się przy okazji spotkać z Anathemą, która planowała wraz z Newtem pobrać się już w tym roku. Chłopak cieszył się, że dziewczyna znalazła szczęście u boku swojego przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że uda się mu porozmawiać z nią o wczorajszym spotkaniu z tajemniczym ogrodnikiem. 

Po załatwieniu wszystkich sprawunków udał się na rynek, gdzie zawsze się spotykali. Tym razem Anathema powitała go niespodzianką.  
Miała dla niego prezent- tomik wierszy, który Newt zdobył od bogatego handlarza. Czujne oko dziewczyny momentalnie spostrzegło bandaż na ręce Falla. Szybko schował książkę do torby.  
-Azira, co Ci się stało w dłoń?! CZY TO TA WIEDZMA?!   
-Och, Ana kochanie, to nic takiego.- rzeczywiście, dzięki okładom, które zalecił mu Crowley ból szybko ustał, a na skórze nie było śladu blizn.- Tylko wypadek przy pracy.   
-Drogi chłopcze, dobrze wiem jak oni Cię tam traktują. Proszę, powiedz co się stało!   
Fall wiedział, że Anathema nie da łatwo za wygraną oraz to jedyna osoba, z którą może o tym porozmawiać. Opowiedział więc jej wszystko: od spalonej książki do spotkania z Crowleyem. Humor Anathemy zmieniał się w zależności od etapu opisywanej historii- od wściekłości do nieskrywanej radości.  
-Azira, to przecież miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia! Kiedy zamierzacie się znowu spotkać!   
-Jaaa... eh, nie wiem.- na policzkach blondyna pojawił się rumieniec.   
-Chłopcze, dobrze wiesz, że..- Usłyszeli dźwięk trąb. Na podwyższeniu stanęli dwaj heroldzi.   
-Spokojnie, jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy!- Anathema pociągnęła Aza w zbierający się tłum gapiów.  
Herold, po uciszeniu wszystkich, przemówił: 

Obywatele miasta, król Lucyfer III pragnie ogłosić, że za równe dwa tygodnie odbędzie się bal. Na tym balu, książę Anthony, oświadczy się swojemu wybrankowi lub wybrance. Nasz kochany władca pragnie jednak poinformować, że każda osoba jest zaproszona- jej stan nie ma znaczenia. Wszyscy możecie czuć się zaproszeni. 

-Och...- tylko tyle zdołał wydusić z siebie Azira, gdy herold skończył przemawiać. Spotka swojego Crowleya. Znowu go zobaczy.  
Spojrzał na twarz Anathemy, która uśmiechnęła się promieniście.  
-Myślę, że już musisz lecieć się przygotowywać.  
-Tak tak, dziękuję za wszystko kochanie! Widzimy się następnym razem! No i pozdrów Newta i podziękuj mu w moim imieniu za książkę!- przytulił przyjaciółkę i wsiadł na konia.  
-Uważaj na siebie i powodzenia z Gabrielą, mam nadzieję, że ta diablica pozwoli Ci iść!  
No tak, kompletnie o tym zapomniał. 

***

Szczęśliwy Azira przybył do domu ile tylko sił miał jego wierzchowiec.  
Wbiegł do salonu z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Za dwa tygodnie odbędzie się królewski bal i król zaprosił na niego wszystkich, nawet ludzi z ludu! Książę ma zaręczyć się z poznaną tam osobą!   
Ostatnia wiadomość sprawiła, że Gabriela i jej synowie gwałtownie wstali.  
-KSIĄŻĘ?! ALE SIĘ CIESZĘ!!! SŁYSZAŁEM, ŻE NIEZŁA Z NIEGO PARTIA! - zaczął krzyczeć Uriel.  
-ON BĘDZIE MÓJ!- droczył się Sandalfon.  
Macocha również się przejęła. Podeszła do chłopców gestykulując chaotycznie.  
-Tak tak, to dla nas szansa moje skarbeczki. Los się do nas uśmiechnie! Musimy tylko zachować spokój.- Odwróciła się do Aziry.-A ty co tu jeszcze robisz?! Leć do miasta i zamów u krawcowej trzy kreacje. Mają być z najlepszych materiałów. Na modę francuską, tak jak się teraz nosi!   
Chłopiec nie ukrywał szoku. Czy macocha pomyślała też o nim?  
-Ja... Bardzo dziękuję! To takie miłe, że pani o mnie pomyślała!   
Gabriela jednak popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Bracia zaczęli się śmiać.  
-Azirapciuszek chyba myślał, że jeden z kostiumów też jest dla niego! Żałosny grubasek!  
-Tak dla pewności: dwa garnitury dla moich synów i suknia dla mnie. Nie uważasz, że trochę za wysoko mierzysz?  
-Chciałem tylko zobaczyć przyjaciela, nie obchodzi mnie ten cały książę. Przysięgam!  
-Niby kogo?  
-Pewnie jakiegoś wymyślonego.- zaśmiał się Uriel.  
Macocha tylko machnęła ręką.  
-Nieważne, leć do tego miasta jak najszybciej. Mamy mało czasu! 

***

Crowley przybył do miasta chwilę po ogłoszeniu królewskiego dekretu. Dzięki pomocy Shadwella, który miał go kryć przed Arcyksięciem, udało mu się wymknąc w przebraniu. Miał być ogrodnikiem, więc tak się ubrał. Pożyczył więc uniform od ich prawdziwego botanika i założył najmniej eleganckie okulary i kapelusz.

W tłumie próbował dostrzec znajomą twarz, ale niestety ludzi było zbyt wielu. Postanowił pochodzić wokół rynku- musiał tylko uważać, aby nikt niewłaściwy go nie rozpoznał. Gdy jednak nie znalazł nawet najmniejszego śladu jego cherubina stwierdził, że tylko w jeden sposób może uporać się z rozczarowaniem. Poszedł do karczmy. Oczywiście. 

Po dwóch kuflach i kilku nieprzyjemnych spojrzenia dziwnych typów w kącie, wyszedł z zaciemnionej gospody. Nie był pewien ile czasu tam spędził, ale nie uważał, żeby był stracony. Chociaż z nieznajomym byłoby znacznie lepszy.  
Musiał wracać do zamku, jednak nadal czuł wielkie rozczarowanie z powodu tego, że nie spotkał tajemniczego mężczyzny. Czy on jeszcze go pamięta? Czy wie o balu? Wtedy przeżył szok- zobaczył białą czuprynę przepychającą się przez tłum zebrany pod pracownią najlepszego w mieście krawca. Obiekt jego westchnień był kilka kroków od niego i wyglądał tak pięknie jak ostatnio. Niewiele myśląc podszedł się przywitać.

***

-Anioł?- Az odwrócił się, a jego oczom ukazał się tajemniczy ogrodnik. Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Miał na sobie typowo robocze ubranie, gdyby nie rude kosmyki wychodzące z kapelusza i ten uśmiech miałaby problem z rozpoznaniem go.   
-Crowley. Co... Co Cię tutaj sprowadza?- zapytał nieśmiało, a potem skarcił się w myślach jak banalne to było pytanie.   
-Oh, ja..byłem przejazdem...po sadzonki i..ja.. mam coś dla Ciebie.-Sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z jej mały słoiczek.- Smaruj tym palce, powinno pomóc w zagojeniu się. To maść z arniki górskiej, bardzo dobra na rany i oparzenia.   
Azira chwycił słoik, a jego palce spotkały się z palcami Crowleya. Zawstydzony szybko zabrał dłoń.   
-Jejku, dziękuję!- schował prezent od rudowłosego. Wiedział, że ta maść kosztuje fortunę. Już miał zapytać się towarzysza skąd miał pieniądze na tak drogą rzecz, gdy ten zaskoczył go spostrzegawczością( nawet przez ciemne okulary).   
-Ooo, czy to nowa książka?- uśmiechnął się triumfalnie ogrodnik pokazując wystającą okładkę.  
-Co? Och, tak! To prezent to przyjaciółki! Jeszcze nie miałem okazji jej przeczytać, ale wydaje się bardzo ciekawa. To tomik poezji Oscara Wilde.   
-Ochh, brzmi interesująco.-Chociaż Anthony pobierał lekcje literatury i znał paru autorów to zawsze wolał botanikę. Musiał zmienić szybko temat.   
-Odprowadzić Cię?- Chłopak kiwnął twierdząco. Szli po konie, a Crowleya nurtowało jednak ważne pytanie.   
-A więc, Aniołku. Będziesz na balu?  
Zapowiada się dobra zabawa.   
-Och, ja..-zawahał się.- Postaram się być.  
-Znakomicie, nie mogę doczekać się, aż się tam spotkamy. Pokaże ci bibliotekę pałacową, jestem pewien, że książę nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko.- Azirze wydawało się, że chłopak mrugnął. Jednak ciemne szkiełka skutecznie wszystko zasłaniały.   
-Crowley, przepraszam, że pytam, ale dlaczego ciągle nosisz okulary?  
Mężczyzna sposępniał. Wyczuł w tym jednak kolejną okazję.   
-Jaa..-Rozpromienił się nagle, jakby wpadł na dobry pomysł.- Pokaże Ci na balu!   
-Sprytnie wężu!- Wskazał na jego tatuaż.  
-Och, nie jest trudno go zauważyć, co nie? Zrobiłem go podczas pobytu w naszym porcie. Mój ojciec nie był zbyt szczęśliwy.- Było to w gruncie rzeczy było prawdą. Król był delikatnie powiedziawszy wściekły( chociaż Belzebub znacznie bardziej.)   
-Jest bardzo ładny, pasuje Ci.- zanim Crowley zdążył cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć( i przestać się rumienić), jego towarzysz już kontynuował.   
-Och, bardzo przepraszam, ale mam kolejne pytanie...  
-Haha, taki tajemniczy, a chce wiedzieć wszystko! Pytaj śmiało!   
-Dlaczego mówisz do mnie Aniołku?  
-To proste. Ponieważ wyglądasz jak najpiękniejszy anioł z obrazów, które widziałem w pałacu.- twarz Aza stała się czerwona jak dorodny buraczek. Crowley nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.   
Byli na miejscu. Czarny koń Crowleya był zaraz obok białego wierzchowca Aziry.  
-Muszę już lecieć. Książę mnie pewnie szuka. No wiesz, całe te przygotowania do balu. Bardzo miło było się spotkać.- Podszedł do chłopca i pocałował go w policzek.  
Szybko wsiadł na konia i odjechał zostawiając towarzysza w osłupieniu. 

Azirapciuszek wrócił do domu i ponownie zapytał się Gabrieli o pozwolenie. Chociaż teraz macocha znowu nie powiedziała ani nie, ani tak, to miał nadzieję, że uda się mu ją przekonać. Musiał być tylko odważny i dobry. No i zdeterminowany do tego, aby pójść na ten bal. Postanowił zacząć od nauki tańca i przeglądnięcia starej szafy. 

***

Do balu zostało jeszcze trochę czasu czasu, ale Azira i Crowley nie mogli doczekać się ich kolejnego spotkania już w dzień, gdy widzieli się ostatni raz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anathema to oczywiście naczelna hejterka Gabrieli i shiperka Aziry i Crowleya. Kolejne spotkanie naszej cudownej dwójki, które kończy się dość miło. No i zaraz bal. Będzie się działo ^^.   
> MUSIAŁAM nawiązać do Wilde. No musiałam xD.


	6. 6.

Przez całe dwa tygodnie Crowley i cały pałac przygotowywał się do balu. Jego ojciec czuł się coraz gorzej- wielu przewidywało najgorsze. Całe dnie spędzał w łóżku, bardzo rzadko z niego wychodził. Książę nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Przedstawi ukochanego ojcu i ten da im swoje błogosławieństwo- był tego pewien. 

Anthony ćwiczył kilka godzin dziennie wszystkie tańce dworskie- nigdy nie był dobrym tancerzem, chociaż uwielbiał się ruszać i zawsze wzbudzał zainteresowanie podczas bankietów i bali. W tej sytuacji musiał się jednak postarać. Miał dla kogo. Zadbał również, aby jego strój był nienaganny- postawił na czerwony komplet ze złotymi dodatkami. Zamówił również nowe okulary. Wybrał już też pierścionek zaręczynowy- białe złoto w kształcie anielskich skrzydeł z małymi szmaragdami. Przy wyborze myslał tylko o jednej osobie.

Anthony J. Crowley nie mógł doczekać się tego wieczoru. 

***

Azira Fall co noc uczył się dworskich tańców. Nigdy nie był dobrym tancerzem, chociaż razem z matką uczyli się walca. Jedyne co mu naprawdę dobrze wychodziło to gawot, ale wątpił, że będzie mieć okazję go zatańczyć. Została też kwestia stroju, w którym miał pójść. Nie miał nic lepszego niż stare ubrania na strychu, ale od czego jest igła i nitka? Po pracy, gdy wszyscy już spali, szedł na górę i razem z mysimi przyjaciółmi odnowili stare komplety, aby nadać im nowoczesnego blasku. Chociaż było to wszystko bardzo stresujące i zajmowało bardzo dużo jego i tak niewielkiego czasu wolnego to wiedział, że czeka go za to wielka nagroda. Bał się o reakcję macochy, jednak stwierdził, że nie powinna mieć nic przeciwko- w końcu nie wyda na niego nawet jej złamanego grosza. 

Przez ten cały czas czuł ciepłe usta Crowleya na jego policzku, widział zawadiacki uśmiech, a jego flirciarska gadka odbijała się echem po jego umyśle. 

Azira Fall nie mógł się doczekać tego wieczoru. 

***

Nadszedł wielki dzień. Sandalfon i Uriel już od rana byli podekscytowani- wstali wyjątkowo wcześnie, co zaskoczyło Aza. Od razu przygotował śniadanie oraz pomógł im się ubrać. Oczywiście obaj cały czas dokuczali sobie i przechwalali się co zamierzają zrobić, gdy książe się im już oświadczy.  
-A nie ciekawi was, na przykład, jaki on jest? Co lubi robić, a czego nie? Jakie jest jego ulubione danie? Jakieś plany na przyszłość?  
W pomieszczeniu nastała cisza, którą zaraz przerwały dzikie śmiechy braci.  
-Och Azirapciuszku, ale ty głupiutki! Tutaj chodzi o jego majątek, a nie upodobania.  
-Wy... nie chcecie najpierw poznać osoby, którą macie poślubić?  
-Po co niby? Żeby się jeszcze rozmyślić?- powiedział Uriel, ubierając złote trzewiki.  
-Tutaj chodzi o pieniądze głuptasie. Najważniejsze to znaleźć kogoś bogatego!  
-Och, tak tak.- Azirze było aż słabo z poziomu głupoty, która tylko wzrastała w tym pokoju.- Oczywiście.  
Gdy bracia zaczęli się kłócić, który pierwszy podejdzie do księcia, młody Az wymknął się z komnaty i pobiegł na strych, aby dokonać ostatnich poprawek w swoim stroju, który wybrał na dzisiejszą noc. 

***

Nastał długo oczekiwany wieczór i karoca podjechała już pod drzwi pałacyku. Macocha wyszła z salonu, aby zobaczyć jak wyglądają jej synowie. A byli ubrani dość oryginalni i kolorowo. Uriel wybrał żółtozielony zestaw,a Sandalfon różowy, oba ze złotymi dodatkami. Kobieta zaś postawiła na długą, zieloną suknię ze,co nie powinno dziwić, złotymi rękawicami i innymi dodatkami.  
-Moi kochani synowie! Wyglądacie tak wspaniale!- Podeszła do nich i przytuliła delikatnie. Musiała uważać, żeby się nie wybrudzić. - Z takim wyglądem jestem pewna, że któryś z was zawróci w głowie księciu!  
Usłyszeli skrzypienie schodów. Gdy Gabriela zobaczyła zdziwione miny swoich dzieci szybko odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na obiekt obserwacji dwójki chłopców.  
Na szczycie stał Azirapciuszek. Miał idealnie ułożone włosy i wielki uśmiech.  
Jego garnitur, kamizelka i muszka były w kolorze delikatnej róży ecru. Nie był może najnowszy, ale chłopiec starał się, aby to zmienić dodając złote elementy. Wiele razy bywał u krawców, wiedział co się teraz nosi! Jednak po minie macochy był pewien , że święci się coś niedobrego.  
-CO.TY. SOBIE. WYOBRAŻASZ?- wycedziła.  
-Ja mogę wszystko wyjaśnić!- zbiegł szybko po schodach.-To garnitur mojego ojca! Przerobiłem go trochę, uaktualniłem! Nie będę wam przeszkadzać, na księcia nawet nie spojrzę! Nie będę nawet w zasięgu waszego wzroku!  
-Ohh, naprawdę? Chcesz iść na bal w tej starej szacie?- zakpiła Gabriela.  
-Nie mam mowy, zostajesz w domu.- powiedział Sandalfon.  
-To wstyd dla nas.- jęknął Uriela.  
-Ja tylko chciałem spotkać się z przyjacielem! BŁAGAM! Mam do tego prawo, też jestem zaproszony! Zrobię wszystko, ten jeden raz!  
Macocha wygląda na wściekłą, jednak momentalnie na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas, który miał być uśmiechem. Podeszła do chłopca szybkim krokiem. Za nią ruszyli jej synowie, szczerząc się dziko.  
-Kochany, jak chcesz iść na bal w zniszczonym stroju.  
-Co? Nie! Ja go..- w tym momencie kobieta złapała za rękawy i jednym szybkim ruchem wyrwała je z marynarki. Azira jęknął, próbował się bronić, ale obok niego już pojawił się Uriel, który porwał jego chustkę i Sandalfon, który wyrwał guziki z jego kamizelki. Zrozpaczony chłopiec widział jak dzieło jego ostatnich dni zostaje perfidnie zniszczone.  
-Ojejku, teraz chyba musisz zostać w domu!- powiedziała macocha i złapała go za przód koszuli.  
-Nie będziemy kojarzeni z takim bezguściem, rozumiesz? Lepiej żebyś tutaj był, gdy wrócimy Azirapciuszku.- Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. 

Azira usłyszał fragmenty ożywionej rozmowy i śmiechów przybranej rodziny. Otworzył drzwi i ujrzal odjeżdżającą karete. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy. Wybiegł do ogrodu, aby dać upust swojej rozpaczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> W TYM ROZDZIALE:  
> ZACZĘŁO SIĘ FAJNIE, NO ALE POTEM: DRAMAT. AFERA. POTWORNOŚCI. 
> 
> Ale spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. BĘDZIE DOBRZE.
> 
> Chyba.


	7. 7.

Załamany Azira nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Chciał iść na bal i spotkać się z Crowleyem, ale teraz nie było na to najmniejszych szans. Jego szata była zniszczona, również twarz, cała spuchnięta od płaczu nie wyglądała zbyt atrakcyjnie. Nie mógł się tak pokazać na królewskim dworze. Nie był nawet pewien czy dotarłby tam na czas, wliczając poprawki i drogę do pałacu.  
-Przepraszam Matmo, ja już nie mogę być odważny. Nie mam na to siły, nie dam już rady, aby być dobrym. To bez sensu.- skulił się studni i nadal płakał. Co o nim pomyśli jego królewski ogrodnik? Pewnie będzie zdania, że go wystawił. W głowie miał już treść listu z przeprosinami. Chciał zasnąć i już nigdy się nie obudzić. Zawiedzie jedyną osobę, na której mu zależało(oczywiście oprócz Anathemy i mysiej rodziny).  
-Skarbeczku, czy poratujesz może staruszkę szklanką wody?- odwrócił się szybko. W bramie, która prowadziła do lasu stała mała, zgarbiona staruszka w zniszonym płaszczu. Podpierała się o laskę zrobioną z długiego patyka i wyglądała na bardzo wiekową osobę. Azira otarł spłakane oczy.  
-Tak tak, zapraszam. Proszę usiąść.- wskazał na mały taras.-Zaraz przyzniosnę.  
Ruszyli w kierunku schodów. Chłopiec szybko podszedł do małego stolic ka, gdzie trzymał kubeczki i dzbanki ze świeżą wodą i mlekiem. Kobieta usiadła na jednym z tarasowych krzeseł.  
-Dziecinko, dlaczego płaczesz? Czy coś się stało?  
-To nic takiego, naprawdę.- podał nieznajomej kubek z wodą i usiadł na przeciwko niej. - Bardzo proszę.  
-Dziękuję skarbie. - podniosła garnuszek i wypiła zawartość za jednym zamachem.- Kochany z Ciebie chłopiec. Byłam w kilku domach, ale tylko Ty pozwoliłeś mi usiąść i dałeś coś do picia.  
Az uśmiechał się słabo.  
-To nic takiego. Niestety, ale nie zawsze można być dobrym.  
-Och Azira, dobro zawsze popłaca.- blondyn poderwał się na równe nogi.  
Skąd wiedziała jak ma na imię? Przecież niepowiedzial jej swojego imienia. -A teraz, nie żebym chciała cię popędzać, ale masz naprawdę mało czasu, aby dotrzeć na ten bal. Syn mojej koleżanki z pracy tam będzie, okropny babsztyl, ale syna ma bardzo urodziwego...  
-Co...- zdziwiony chłopiec czaly czas patrzył się na twarz kobiety. - Skąd pani znam moje imię? Kim Pani jest!  
Staruszka tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
-Nie jestem zdziwiona, że się nie domyślasz. Musiałam zmienić trochę wygląd, żebyś się od razu nie wystraszył. Niestety, miałam już takie przypadki. Zasłabnięcia są straszne, tyle niepotrzebnych siniaków! A więc, jestem Agnes Nutter, twoja dobra wróżka.  
-To niemożliwe.- powiedział Az i odsunął się lekko. Chyba trafiła mu się jakaś wariatka.  
-Niby dlaczego?-odpowiedziała ostro.  
-Bo nie ma wróżek. To postacie z opowieści dla dzieci.  
-Skarbie, nawet nie wiesz w jakim błędzie jesteś.-mruknęła Agnes, zeszła z tarasu i ruszyła w kierunku trawnika.- Zaraz Ci pokaże twoją ''postać z bajki''.  
I rzuciła w górę swoją drewnianą laskę, która wykonując kilka obrotów zaczęła się świecić i zmieniać się w... różdżkę ze srebra. Staruszka też diametralnie się zmieniła- jej łachmany zmieniły się w bogato zdobioną suknię balową, która świeciła niczym księżyc w pełni. Ze staruszki zmieniła się w kobietę średniego wieku, o włosach nawet jaśniejszych od blond loków chłopaka . I cała świeciła! Młodzieniec był w szoku. Agnes musiała to zobaczyć, bo zaczęła się śmiać.  
-Witamy w bajce Azira Fallu.

***

-A więc..- Nutter obracała się ewidentnie czegoś szukając.- Od czego tu zacząć.  
Zaczęła przechadzać się po grządkach, patrząc dokładnie na każde z warzyw.  
-O!- spojrzała na dynię. - To będzie idealna karoca!  
-Karoca..- nadal zszokowany chłopak nie wiedział co planowała jego wróżka chrzestna. Usłyszał ciche piski i spojrzał na dół. Pod jego stopami skakali Adam i reszta mysiej ferajny. Patrzyli się na niego pytającymi spojrzeniami.  
-Oczywiście, jak chcesz dojechać na bal głuptasku!?- przy użyciu czarów przeniosła bezpiecznie dynię na trawnik.- Dobrze, a więc:  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!

Znowu pojawiło się światło i... zamiast dyni stała przepiękna, bogato zdobiona kareta. Cała pokryta złotem!  
-Ona... ona jest przepiękna!- krzyknął Azira.  
-Wiedziałam, że wyjdzie cudownie. To przez te pnącza! Dynię są najlepsze!- klasnęła uradowana Agnes. Znowu zaczęła się rozglądać.  
-Potrzebujemy jeszcze koni..- jej wzrok zatrzymał się na nogach chłopca, gdzie stały zdezorientowane myszki. -Nadadzą się idealnie!  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo! 

I w taki sam sposób cztery myszki zamieniły się w cztery białe, potężne rumaki.  
-Adam, ale ty wyrosłeś!- zaśmiał się Azira i pogłaskał przyjaciela po( teraz końskim) łbie.  
-Dobrze dobrze, kto to nam jeszcze pozostał... A tak, lokacje! Co my tutaj mamy?- między dzbankami ujrzała dwie zielone jaszczurki.  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo.

Przed chłopcem i wróżką stanęli dwaj mężczyźni w zielonych kubraczkach, którzy byli tak samo zaszokowani jak stojący przed nimi chłopak.  
-No i jeszcze ktoś musi powozić tym cyrkiem na kółkach. Hmmm, może ty! -spojrzała w stronę gąsiora, który właśnie próbował schować się za pobliskim drzewem.  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!

Ptak nawet nie zdążył zareagować. W kilka sekund był już pierwszej klasy woźnicą.  
-Dobrze! Teraz wszyscy na miejsca! Już już, i tak jesteśmy spóźnieni. Agnes zagoniła wszystkich do karety, która magicznie znalazła się zaraz przed domem.  
-Wróżko..- zapytał niepewnie Azira. Kobieta i tak dużo dla niego zrobiła, czuł się głupio prosić o kolejną rzecz.  
-Tak słoneczko?  
-Mój strój, on...- wskazał na podarte rękawy garnituru i kamizelkę bez guzików.- Czy możesz go naprawić? Należał do mojego ojca, ma dla mnie wielki sentyment.  
-Och, tak tak, zapomniałabym o najważniejszym!- kobieta zaczęła lustrować go wzrokiem.- Myślę, że bez małego podrasowania się nie obejdzie. Zaufaj mi, wiem co robię! Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo! 

Azira zobaczył, że otacza go to samo tajemnicze światło, które towarzyszyło czarom Agnes. Czuł błogość i spokój, a gdy magiczny pył opadł był w szoku. Miał na sobie bogato zdobiony płaszcz, koszulę z pięknym żabotem i eleganckie spodnie. Czuł tartanowy kołnierz i bardzo go to ucieszyło. Całość była w kilku odcieniach bieli, wydawało mu się, że świeci niczym księżyc. Ale absolutnie zakochał się w butach- były to trzewiki z tartanu! Były takie mięciutkie i wyglądały przepięknie! Młody Fall był zachwycony swoim strojem. Obrócił się kilka razy niedowierzając swojemu szczęściu.  
-Ten strój jest przepiękny! Dziękuję! Pobiegł i rzucił się kobiecie na szyję. Kobieta odwzajemniła szybki uścisk.  
-Ale co z macochą i jej synami, gdy mnie zobaczą to...  
-Zajęłam się tym, nikt cię nie rozpozna. Oprócz twojego cudownego mężczyzny oczywiście. Już już, mało czasu! Wsiadaj do karety!  
Azira posłusznie zajął miejsce w pojeździe. To było jak sen, nadal nie wierzy w to, że ma wróżka chrzestna i z jej pomocą zobaczy Crowleya.

Zanim zamknięto za nim drzwi kobieta podeszła jeszcze do niego.  
-Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję, za wszystko.  
-No kochanie, leć!- już miała odejść, gdy przypomniała się jej najważniejsza rzecz. Momentalnie znalazła się przy drzwiczkach.  
-Azira skarbie, pamiętaj, czar pryśnie dokładnie, gdy zegar wybije północ!  
Chłopiec skinął tylko- Tyle czasu to jak wieczność! 

Kareta ruszyła. Wróżka patrzyła jak jego pojazd znika w oddali.  
-Zawsze tak mówią.- mruknęła Agnes i znikła w srebrnej poświacie. Tymczasem Fall już jechał na spotkanie z przyjacielemz którego tak bardzo nie mógł się doczekać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc stało się: Azira jedzie na bal. Jupiii!  
> Jestem pewna, że wróżki chrzestne się bardzo dobrze znają i chodzą razem na piwo w piątek.
> 
> W następnym rozdziale będzie dużo dobra- nasza ukochana para znowu razem!


	8. 8.

Crowley niecierpliwie wyczekiwał na swojego tajemniczego nieznajomego. Stał na balkonie, zaraz naprzeciwko tarasu, na którym prezentowano nowo przybyłych gości i wypatrywał swojego Anioła.   
-Kogoś szukasz mój książę?-zagadał arcyksiążę Belzebub.- Czyżbyś wypatrywał księcia Zasiedmiogórogrodu? Podobno jego kareta już przyjechała.-Crowley teatralne wywrócił oczyma, które były ukryte za nowymi okularami.   
Już miał odpowiedzieć coś zgryźliwego, gdy królewski doradca wskazał na taras.   
-O, oto i on!  
Im oczom ukazał się idealny mężczyzna w białym, idealnie skrojonym garniturze. Zaraz obok niego stała mała, pulchna kobieta, niewątpliwie jego matka. Hastur i Ligur wyczytali ich pełne tytuły. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z podziwem i/lub zazdrością, zaś połowa zgromadzonych była gotowa w tym momencie stanąć z nim na ślubnym kobiercu. 

Crowley za to spojrzał na ojca błagalnym wzrokiem. Ten jednak posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące mniej więcej: ''Przestań wymyślać i rób to co do ciebie należy". Czyli w sumie nic nowego. Kątem oka widział, że Książę z Bajki bardzo intensywnie go obserwuje i mówi coś do swojej matki, kobiety grubiutkiej w eleganckim koku i małymi okularkami. W każdej innej sytuacji pewnie by się tym jakoś bardziej przejął, ale jego serce i rozum było oddane tylko jednej osobie. Zarumienił się tylko i odwrócił wzrok, by rzucić okiem na salę balową, gdzie zbierało się coraz więcej ludzi.

Crowley usłyszał krząkniecie. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Belzebuba, który uśmiechał się przebiegle.   
-Wasza Wysokość, łaskawy Książę, - oznajmił arcyksiążę- Oto Książe Zasiedmiogórogrodu.- perfekcyjny mężczyzna miał też perfekcyjny uśmiech i głos.   
-Miło mi Cię poznać osobiście, Anthony...- ukłonił się.  
\- Z wzajemnością.- rudowłosy odwzajemnił gest.-Mam nadzieję, że podróż odbyła się bez żadnych przeszkód.   
-Oj tak, moja matka zajęła się wszystkimi niespodziewanymi przeszkodami.- skinął w stronę małej kobiety, która odbywała rozmowę z Lucyferem.- Możecie mieć kilka ciekawych   
na gościncu, ale mogę zapewnić, że bardzo 

\- Jasne... A więc, jak się Panu u nas podoba?   
-Ohh, skarbie! Mów mi na Ty!- Crowley zdecydowanie bardziej lubił, gdy to jego Anioł tak go tytułował.   
-Dobrze, Książę.. Jak Ci się u nas podoba?   
-Wasze państewko jest uroczo... malutkie.   
-Liczę, że jego rozmiar nie będzie miał dla Ciebie wielkiego znaczenia, liczy się to jakie jest w środku. A mogę zapewnić, że nasz lud jest pełen dobrych i oddanych ludzi.   
-Och, mój drogi, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości.- sugestywnie popatrzył się na rudowłosego i mrugnął do niego. - Uwierz mi jednak, rozmiar ma znaczenie.   
Nastąpiła długa i niezręczna cisza, podczas której Crowley, którego twarz była bardziej czerwona niż włosy na jego głowie, zdążył już zaplanować dziesięć najgorszych śmierci dla arcyksięcia. Pełen zażenowania przeniósł swojego spojrzenie ponownie na gości, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył swojego nieznajomego. W tym momencie Hastur ogłosił, że to wszyscy i już czas, aby gospodarz  
znalazł partnera lub partnerkę do pierwszego tańca rozpoczynającego bal.

Musiał zaprosić zbyt chętnego Księcia do tańca. Anthony bardzo nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał już wyboru. Czas się skończył, a jego Anioł się nie pojawił. Usłyszał głos ojca, który wymawiał jego imię. Bez ukrywanego zawodu odwrócił się do blondyna. Wtedy tarasowe drzwi otworzyły się jeszcze jeden raz. Crowley spojrzał w ich kierunku i mimowolnie rozpromienił się. Jego Anioł przybył i wyglądał wspaniale. 

***

Azira wjechał na pałacowy dziedziniec zaraz po tym jak ostatnia osoba przygotowywała się do wejścia na salę. Przez całą drogę patrzył się na kieszonkowy zegarek i zastanawiał się co powie czekającemu na niego mężczyźnie. 

Chłopiec nie wiedział czy spóźniania nadal są w modzie, ale chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć Crowleya. Przy pomocy lokajów wyszedł z karocy. Podziękował gadzim towarzyszom i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Szybko znalazł się w pałacu( to musiała być kolejna sztuczka Agnes, ponieważ jego kondycja była w zbyt tragicznym stanie, żeby przeżyć przebiegnięcie takiej ilości schodów w tak krótkim czasie bez najmniejszego problemu).  
-Przepraszam, którędy do...- zanim zdążył zapytać, strażnik wskazał pierwsze drzwi z prawej.-Ohh, dziękuję.- I poleciał ile sił w nogach. Podszedł do gigantycznych wrót i usłyszał głos herolda.   
-Książę wybierze partnera lub partnerkę do tańca, który rozpocznie bal!  
''Nie jest tak źle''- pomyślał i z impetem wszedł przez wrota. Znalazł się... na tarasie, gdzie wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. No ładnie. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nie wie jak ma się zachować. Zaczął panikować. Nagle jednak przyszła mu na myśl książka, którą czytała mu kiedyś matka. Z gracją i uśmiechem na ustach ruszył na dół, po bogato zdobionych schodach. Szukał wśród gości ogrodnika, ale nie mógł go dojrzeć. Czyżby go nie było? Wiedział kiedy powinien się ukłonić- a raczej pamiętał kiedy zrobił to bohater książki.

Zszedł na parkiet, a ludzie roztępowali się przed nim. Był w szoku. A potem uświadomił sobie dlaczego. Zobaczył Crowleya, stał na drugim końcu sali balowej i uśmiechał się do niego tym swoim wspaniałym uśmiechem, który tak kochał. Szybko pokonali dzieląc ich dystan. Starał się ignorować szepty i ciekawskie spojrzenia, chociaż był zaintrygowany tym, co je wywołało.   
Spóźnił się, ale bez przesady! 

-Witaj Crowley.  
-To ty Aniołku?- mężczyzna złapał go za dłoń.-Naprawdę ty?  
-Oczywiście, najprawdziwszy ja.   
Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, po czym rudowłosy odchrząkną.   
-Czy zgodzisz się być moim partnerem w eee, tańcu? Teraz. Wiesz, ktoś to musi zacząć.   
-Co... - nagle dla blondyna wszystko nabrało sensu. Polowanie, droga maść, a teraz ten taniec taniec i szepty. Och, jak mógł być tak głupi! Azira Fall zakochał się w księciu.- Oczywiście, mój kochany. 

Crowley uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie i położył swoją dłoń na talii Aziry. Chłopak zarumienił się, ale jego ręka wylądowała na ramieniu księcia, który skinieniem głowy dał znać orkiestrze, żeby zaczęli grać. Poruszali się płynnie w rytm muzyki. Ku zaskoczeniu obu tancerzy, wychodziło im to bardzo dobrze. Crowley dziękował w duchu za godziny lekcji tańca, a Azira pomyślał, że Agnes Nutter musiała zdawać sobie sprawę z jego tragicznych umiejętności tanecznych. Cały czas patrzyli sobie w oczy, a raczej Anthony patrzył w oczy Anioła, a ten wpatrywał się w ciemne szkiełka okularów. Wiedział jednak, że dziś zobaczy jak wyglądają za szybką. Crowley mu to obiecał, a Azira często myślał o powodach, dla których musiał je ukrywać. Miał kilka swoich teorii( głównie spowodowanych jego zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnią), ale był ciekawy czy któraś się sprawdzi. Po kilku obrotach i niespodziewanych podniesieniach( zaszokowało go to, że jego towarzysz robił to bez najmniejszego problemu, był w końcu świadom swojej wagj) muzyka ucichła. Ukłonili się sobie. Crowley uśmiechał się jak głupi. Azira nie mógł mu mieć tego za złe.   
-Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko kolejnemu tańcu?  
-Myślę, że nie. - znów ujął jego rękę.  
Bal oficjalnie został już rozpoczęty- pary wyszły na parkiet, aby dołączyć do głównej pary i wspólnie tańczyć.  
Tym razem orkiestra zagrała coś żywego. Suknie wirowały, ludzie śmiali się i rozmawiali lub obgadywali innych.

Tańczyli długo, ale dla Falla było to jak kilka minut. Po skończonym Allemande i Sarabande, Azira myślał o tym, żeby zaproponować Gawota, ale Crowley miał chyba inne plany  
-Mogę Cię prosić? - wskazał na drzwi za nimi.- Chciałbym coś Ci pokazać.   
-Oczywiście kochanie.- uśmiechał się delikatnie, chociaż w środku miał ochotę wybuchnąć z radości m

Wymknęli się niepostrzeżenie, a raczej tak im się tylko zdawało- wszyscy podążali za nimi wzrokiem i widzieli jak książę opuszcza salę z tajemniczym nieznajomym. I większość umierała z zazdrości. Ale wszystkich, bez wyjątku, nurtowało jedno pytanie- kim jest mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej skradł serce księcia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Bardzo przepraszam, że tym razem tak późno, ale wczoraj późno wróciłam do domu i zapomniałam o tym, żeby wstawić rozdział xD 
> 
> No i mamy bal i obiecane cameo Księcia. Azira modnie spóźniony wpada na imprezę, a Crowley ma serduszka w oczach, gdy go widzi. 
> 
> Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze i opinie. Przesyłam całą miłość 🥰


	9. 9.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za dwoma mężczyznami, Azira nie mógł wytrzymać i wypalił:  
-Ty jesteś księciem..  
Rozbrajające szok i zdziwienie, które malowało się na twarzy blondyna sprawiło, że Crowley nie mógł się opanować i zaczął się śmiać.  
-O tak. Trudno tego nie zauważyć. Anthony J. Crowley III. Ale dla najbliższych Crowley. - mrugnął Crowley( a raczej tak mu się wydawało, nadal miał okulary).

''Najbliższych''- te słowa sprawiły, że w brzuchu Aza pojawiły się motylki, a na jego policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Zaraz się jednak zganił.  
-Oszukałeś mnie! Nie jesteś ogrodnikiem!  
-Ależ z tym się nie zgodzę! Kocham rośliny, mam własny ogród.- mruknął-Mogę ci go pokazać jeśli chcesz. Ale najpierw chodź za mną. 

Szybkim gestem odprawił strażników i złapał rękę Aziry. Poprowadził go korytarzami do wielkich, bogato zdobionych drzwi.  
Przechodzili przez jadalnię i blondyn nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok tylu wspaniałych smaków tart. Minęły wieki od kiedy miała okazję jakiejkolwiek spróbować, więc gdy tylko zobaczył całą tacę malutkich ciast nie mógł opanować jęku zachwytu. Nie umknęło to uwadze Crowleya, który zaczął się śmiać i zaproponował degustację.  
-Łasuch?- zapytał książe, gdy prówali trzecie ciastko.  
-Miłośnik jedzenia.- powiedział poważnie Az.  
Obaj zaczęli się jednak śmiać. 

Oczywiście ich obecność i zachowanie momentalnie wzbudziła zainteresowanie wśród gościu. Książkę chciał oszczędzić przyjacielowi zbędnej sensacji i po zjedzeniu ostatniej tarty poszli dalej. Dotarli do wielkich, bogato rzeźbionych drzwi, a gdy je otworzył blondyn oniemiał z wrażenia.  
To była biblioteka. Zajmowała tyle miejsca ile cały dom Fallów i była piękna. W oknach znajdowały się bogato zdobione witraże, wielkie półki, gęsto zapelnione książkami, a całość oświetlały wielkie świeczniki, gdzie paliły się świece, które (oprócz księżyca wpadającego przez balkonowe drzwi) były jedynymi źródłami światła.  
-Och...- oczy Aza zaświeciły się- Crowley, to jest...to miejsce...  
Anthony uśmiechnął się dumnie. Stał oparty o kolumnę i uśmiechał się na widok reakcji chłopaka. Tego się właśnie spodziewał.  
-To biblioteka mojej matki. Uwielbiała tu przychodzić i przesiadywać całe dnie. Są tu prawie same pierwsze wydania. Albo przynajmniej te najładniejsze. Dużo literatury międzynarodowej i dzieła wielkich klasyków. Myślę, że Wilde też się znajdzie, ale jeśli chcesz możesz się o tym sam przekonać. 

Książę nie musiał długo go namawiać.  
Blondyn momentalnie podszedł do pierwszej z półek i przyglądał się grzbietom leżących na niej książek.  
-Wiesz, że możesz ich dotknąć, prawda?  
-Och kochanie, przecież tu są dzieła, które mają ponad 200 lat! Dotykanie tak bezcennych egzemplarzy bez rękawiczek... -odruchowo wzdrygnął się.- To koszmar!  
Crowley przewrócił oczami, ale zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu- jego matka mówiła to samo, gdy próbował przerwać stronnice aktualnie czytanych przez nią ksiąg. Zawsze miała na sobie rękawiczki. 

Azira był w swoim żywiole- odnalazł dzieła Szekspira tak stare, że mogły jeszcze pamiętać swojego autora. Lawirował pomiędzy półkami znajdując coraz to więcej skarbów.  
W między czasie, książę podszedł do małego stolika w kącie, skąd zabrał paczuszkę zapakowaną w pięknie zdobiony papier.  
-Zapomniałbym Aniołku. Mam dla Ciebie prezent. - powiedział z uśmiechem rudowłosy i wręczył mu pakunek.  
-Och kochanie, ja nie mogę...  
-Możesz! Myślę, że Ci się spodoba. Coś ciekawszego niż smętne wiersze.  
-Wiedziałem, że wiesz o kogo chodzi!  
-Och, siedź cicho.- zaśmiał się. W międzyczasie Azira otworzył podarunek. Było to jedno z pierwszych ilustrowanych wydań ''Pięknej i bestii''.  
-Crowley, to jest cudowne! Ale ja nie mogę, to zbyt dużo.. Ja nic dla Ciebie nie mam!  
-Przestań, nawet tak nie mów. Jesteś tu, to dla mnie najlepszy prezent pod słońcem.  
Fall zarumienił się wściekle.  
-Och, kochanie! To takie miłe!- gospodarz wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
-Tylko nie mów reszcie gości, bo jeszcze będą zazdrośni. A teraz...- ukłonił się nisko po czym podał mu dłoń. - Czy uczynisz mi tę przyjemność i wyjdziesz ze mną na zewnątrz?  
Azira przyjął dłoń gospodarza.  
-Oczywiście, mój najdroższy.

***

Arcyksiążę był wściekły- musiał przepraszać księcia Zasiedmiogórogrodu i jego matkę, którym to, że książe tańczył z jakimś obcym mężczyzną wcale nie było na rękę. Dodatkowo, gdy potem para znikła za wielkimi drzwiami, Belzebub wyraził obawę, czy na pewno przebywanie księcia i blondyna sam na sam to bezpieczny pomysł. 

Rozmawiał o tym nawet z pewną piękną kobietą-wydawało mu się, że przedstawiła się jako Lady Tremaine. Bardzo urocza kobieta. Wyraziła takie samo zdenerwowanie i troskę o życie księcia. Oprócz tego rozmawiali o polityce oraz zarządzaniu. Okazało się, że dama ma bardzo dużą wiedzę w tym zakresie. Mógłby z nią rozmawiać znacznie dłużej, musiał jednak jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się kim jest tajemniczy nieznajomy. Na jego nieszczęście król poczuł się gorzej i teraz na barki Belzebuba spadał cały ciężar pilnowania księcia. 

***

Tymczasem dwójka zakochanych mężczyzn siadła na elegancko zdobionej ławce, która stała zaraz przy barierce tarasu. Z tego miejsca było dokładnie widać królewski ogród- dumę Crowleya. 

Chociaż żałował, że nie może zobaczyć go za dnia, to i w nocy robił ogromne wrażenie. Księżyc, który właśnie przechodził fazę nowiu odbijał się od tafli jeziorka, przy którym stała bogato zdobina altanka. Pełno było egzotyczne wyglądających kwiatów i roślin. Po alejkach przechadzały się pary, których śmiech i rozmowy było odrobinę słychać w miejscu, w którym przebywali.  
Wszystko było otoczone lasem.  
Wiedział, że to co może teraz zobaczyć jest tylko kawałkiem tego, co faktycznie znajduje się w tym ogrodzie. Albo bardzo chciał zobaczyć więcej  
-Crowley, naprawdę masz talent. To miejsce wygląda magicznie!  
Rudowłosy zarumienił się.  
-Lata pracy i trochę dobrego smaku.  
Widzisz tamtą altanę?- wskazał palcem na biały punkt między drzewami.- Tam znajdują się moje najpiękniejsze okazy. Wszystko, z czego jestem najbardziej dumny.  
-Chciałbym to kiedyś zobaczyć!  
Crowley uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
-Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł Cię tam zaprosić. Ale oczywiście w ciągu dnia- widok jest znacznie lepszy.  
-Ja też mój drogi-odpowiedział szczerze Azira.-Ja też.  
Obaj o tym marzyli. 

Rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach- literaturze, roślinach, ważnych informacjach ze świata, o sobie samych. Jednak, gdy Anthony zaczął wypytywać o bardziej prywatne rzeczy Azira stwierdził, że to już czas, aby zapytać się o okulary przyjaciela. W końcu mu to obiecał.  
-Crowley?  
-Tak Aniołku?  
-Mogę zobaczyć twoje oczy? 

Humor Anthony'ego momentalnie się zmienił. Uśmiech znikł-zastąpił go strach i obrzydzenie.  
-Nie wiem czy chcesz TO zobaczyć. Widok jest raczej straszny i mało przyjemny.  
-Myślę, że sam to ocenie.- rudowłosy silił się na słaby uśmiech.  
-Zrozumiem jeśli się wystraszysz. Albo uciekniesz. Relacje były różne. Może pójdę po jakieś wiadro?  
-Crowley, posłuchaj. Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz tego robić, pamiętaj!  
Zrozumiem to...  
-Nie! Ehhh, obietnica. Mieliśmy obietnice. A ja jestem honorowy.-podniósł rękę do twarzy i ściągnął okulary.-Dotrzymuje obietnic.- Spod gęstych rzęs spoglądała na niego nieśmiało para bursztynowych oczu. Azira widywał już intensywne zabarwienia teczówek, ale nigdy aż tak. Oczy Crowleya były prawie żółte. Dodatkowo jego źrenice były cieniutkie. Wyglądały jak kocie lub wężowe. Nie było to coś normalnie spotykanego, ale Azira od razu uznał je za piękne. Wyjątkowe. 

Wyraz początkowego szoku blondyna mężczyzna potraktował jako odrazę .  
-Ja..ja..ehhh. Nie jestem zdziwiony. NIENAWIDZE ICH! Są straszne, wyglądają jak oczy jakiegoś gada! Albo gorzej, demona! Dlatego mam ten tatuaż! Przypomina mi jakim wynaturzeniem jestem..  
-Anthony! Uspokój się! Proszę..- złapał mężczyznę za rękę. Rudowłosy wzdrygnął się. To nie było to, czego się spodziewał.- Nie mów tak, są przepiękne! Wygladają jak dwa Słońca albo środki stokrotek!  
I, co najważniejsze, są Twoje! Nie możesz się ich wstydzić, bo to część ciebie. A wszystko w Tobie jest idealne! - uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. 

Po tych słowach policzki Crowleya były tego samego koloru co jego włosy. Zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko Aziry. Jego bursztynowe oczy, które właśnie tak wylewnie zostały przez chłopaka skomplementowane wpatrywały się w jasnowłosego z wielką intensywnością i... miłością.  
Fall wiedział do czego to zmierza, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Ba, nawet również delikatnie przybliżył się do towarzysza. Teraz ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów.  
-Aniele... -wyszeptał cicho rudowłosy dotykając dłonią jego policzka.  
-Crowley...-Azira pochylał się do pocałunku, gdy usłyszał bicie z wieży zegarowej. Z jego ust wyszło tylko ciche "cholera" i odsunął się gwałtownie. Wybiła północ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamy bal, a Książę i Azira spędzając trochę czasu sam na sam 👀👀 
> 
> Z okazji tego, że dostaliśmy wczoraj zwiastunik do IX epizodu postanowiłam, że też coś dziś udostępnie. Tak żeby zbyt nudo nie było.  
> Mam dobre wiadomości- planuję zakończyć tę opowieść 1 września, więc możecie się spodziewać, że rozdziały będą znacznie częściej się pojawiać 😉😉
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i opinie 💕 Love YAAAA!


	10. 10.

Crowley nie wiedział co zrobił źle. Wszystko wydawało się takie... właściwe. 

Jego Anioł przez cały wieczór wyglądał tak wspaniale, rozmawiali na wiele tematów i wydawało mu się, że podobnie jak on, dobrze się bawił. Tańczyli, śmiali się, jedli razem, a Anthony zakochiwał się w towarzyszu coraz bardziej. Widział jego twarz, gdy pokazał mu bibliotekę królewską. Był jak w niebie! Śmiał się ze słabych żartów,   
Potem, gdy poprosił, aby pokazał mu swoje oczy to, ku jego zaskoczeniu, ten nie uciekł. Ba, nawet je skomplementował! 

Więc, gdy patrzyli sobie w twarz, siedząc na tarasie, Crowley nie mógł się powstrzymać i chciał go pocałować. Wydawał mu się, że Anioł nie miał nic przeciwko tej czynności. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a gdy dotkną jego policzka, blondyn zaczął się do niego przybliżać.   
A potem wybiła północ i... jego wybranek się zatrzymał. 

Widział strach w oczach towarzysza- usłyszał tylko szybkie ''cholera'' i bolesne ''przepraszam kochanie'' i nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy blondyn wybiegł z tarasu. Oczywiście szybko się otrząsną i pobiegł za nim, wołając go. Chciał wiedzieć co się stało! Czy zrobił coś źle? Czy to szybko było za szybko? A może jego cherubin nie czuł tego co on?

W międzyczasie spotkał Belzebuba z Shadwellem, którzy zatrzymali go i poinformowali, że nie mają ani imienia ani nazwiska znajomego. Niestety, zanim udało mu się zbiec po schodach to blondyn szybko zniknął w złotej karcie. Spojrzał w dół.   
Jego tajemniczy nieznajomy pozostawił po sobie jedynie but na jednym ze stopni. Zaskoczyło go wykonanie- był to tartanowy bucik. Crowley uśmiechał się. Po namyśle pasował on do grzecznego i idealnie ułożonego Anioła, który chyba chciał zostać znalezionym. 

***

Azira nie chciał odchodzić. Mógłby siedzieć na tarasie i przegadać całą cholerną noc z Crowleyem. Ale zapomniał, że miał czas do północy. Więc, gdy tylko usłyszał, że zegar zaczął wybijać północ musiał uciec. Nieważne, że czuł jak jego policzek płonie pod wpływem dotyku.   
Miał ochotę przyciągnąć rudowłosego do najdłuższego pocałunku w historii. Ale musiał wracać, inaczej jego tajemnica wyszłaby na jaw, na co nie mógł jeszcze pozwolić. Biegł ile miał siły w krótkich nogach. Słyszał głosy na szczycie schodów. Jeden rozpoznał w momencie- to Crowley go wołał. Obrócił się, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał kolejny dźwięk zegara. Serce bolało go niemiłosiernie, ponieważ musiał opuścić miłość swojego życia. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy stracił jeden z tartanowych bucików. Bieganie w butach na obcasach jest starszne. 

Wbiegł do czekającego już na niego pojazdu.  
-Szybko panie Gąsiorze, nie mamy czasu!  
Jego kareta ruszyła. Za sobą usłyszał tętent koni i nawoływania. Świetnie, wysłano za nim straż królewską. Czy mogło być gorzej? Odpowiedź brzmi- oczywiście. Magia zaczęła zanikać, zwierzęta powoli wracały do swojej prawdziwej postaci: konie miały wielki, mysie uszy, lokaje gadzie ogony, a woźnica zamiast rąk miał skrzydła. Również kareta zmieniała się spowrotem w roślinę- złote ozdoby stawały się zielonymi pnączami oraz, co bardzo martwiło Azire, powoli zmniejszała się do swojego naturalnego rozmiaru. 

Chociaz udało im się zgubić pościg to niestety, nie było mu dane dotrzeć do domu. Wystarczyła chwila, a wszystko wróciło do normalnego wyglądu. Udało mu się wyskoczyć z pojazdu zanim całość wróciła do swojej naturalnej formy. Usłyszał, że pościg zaczyna go doganiać. Wskoczył szybko w głąb lasu i ukrył się za drzewem, a gdy straż już zniknęła, wyszedł i przyglądał się sobie. Był w swoim potarganym ubraniu, tylko buty( a raczej jeden) pozostał na jego nodze. W ukrytej kieszące nadal była książka, którą dostał od Crowleya. Azirapciuszek uśmiechnął się. Zdjął bucik i pozwolił myszkom do niego wejść. Reszta zwierząt uciekła przed siebie.   
-Chodźcie, nie będziecie przecież iść tyle pieszo.   
Razem z przyjaciółmi szedł w kierunku domu, gdy zaczęło padać. Cały w skowronkach zaczął biec przed siebie. 

***

Cudem udało mu się zdążyć przed macochą i jej synami. Był w kuchni, gdy usłyszał trzask drzwi i ich podniesione głosy. Zdążył schować do popiołu bucik, a książkę wsadzić do ksiąg kucharskich, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i do pokoju weszła cała trójka. Na ich twarzach było widać wściekłość.  
-Jak on mógł! Tak cudownie mi się tańczyło z księciem, a ta przylepa wszystko nam przerwała!- jęknął Uriel.  
-Pff, ze mną rozmawiał długoooo i mamy tyle wspólnego!- zaczął się przechwalać Sandalfon-Na przykład oboje lubimy... yyyy... śpiew!  
Azira zaśmiał się cicho. Chciałby zobaczyć jak Crowley śpiewa lub słucha tego, jak robi to jego brat.   
-Przestańcie już się popisywać, to nie ma sensu.- powiedziała zażenowanym głosem macocha-Książe nawet nie spojrzał na żadnego z was, a co dopiero zatańczył. To wszystko wina ten przybłędy w białym garniturze.  
-Przybłędy?- Azira nie musiał udawać zainteresowanego, bo był ciekaw co o nim mówiono.   
-Tak, przybłęda. Narzucał się księciu cały czas, potem gdzieś razem zniknęli. Gospodarza nie było przez niego cały wieczór, a potem zostawił go i uciekł! Co za tupet!  
Fall zarumienił się. Jaka to była cudowna noc, chociaż rzeczywiście czuł się głupio, że zostawił Anthony'ego bez wyjaśnienia.   
-A ty grubasku, dlaczego jesteś taki mokry?- zapytał podejrzliwie Sandalfon.  
-Poszedłem nakarmić zwierzęta i zaczęło padać.- kłamstwo wyszło mu dziwnie łatwo.   
Gabriela tylko popatrzyła na z politowaniem.   
-Lepiej się przebierz zanim wejdziesz na górę. Cała podłoga będzie mokra.  
Azira odetchną z ulgą. Najprawdopodobniej nic nie podejrzewała.   
-Lepiej się rusz i zapal w kominku! Zrób nam herbatę Azirapciuszku, nie widzisz, że jesteśmy cali mokrzy!

Spełnił swoje obowiązki i poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju. Podziękował swoim mysim przyjaciołom za pomoc( przy okazji wręczył im po naprawdę sporym kawałku sera) i położył się w łóżku. Cały czas myślał o tym co się dziś wydarzyło. To było jak piękny sen i nie mógł się doczekać, aby kiedyś to powtórzyć. 

***

Król Lucyfer umierał. Już podczas przyjęcia musiał udać się do swoich komnat, ponieważ poczuł się gorzej ( co Belzebub zwalił na sytuację z Aniołem) jednak dwa dni po balu władca zasłabł w swoim gabinecie i od tego czasu nie wstał już z łóżka. Jego syn cały czas przy nim był.

Po tygodniu jego stan był krytyczny. Doktor kazał przygotować się księciu na najgorsze. Gdy ten wyszedł, król przywołał chłopca do siebie.   
-Synu... jestem już słaby. Nie zostało mi wiele czasu.  
-Ojcze- jęknął Anthony łapiąc jego dłoń- Błagam, nawet tak nie mów.   
-Mój drogi chłopcze, wiesz dobrze, że zbliża się nieubłaganie. Lekarz Ci to powiedział, widziałem twoją minę.   
A więc, wysłuchaj mojej ostatniej prośby: poślub księcia Zasiedmiogórogrodu.   
-Och tato..- jęknął Crowley-Wiesz dobrze, że nie mogę tego zrobić.  
-Nawet jeśli wydam Ci rozkaz? Nakaże Ci to pod groźbą wydziedziczenia? Wiesz dobrze, że takie małżeństwo wzmocni nasze państwo.  
-Obawiam się, że tak. Chcę spędzić resztę życia z osobą, którą kocham. A to nie jest ten cały Książę z Bajki.   
Król próbował się zaśmiać, ale zamiast tego zaczął mocno kaszleć.   
-Ten chłopak rzeczywiście tak wygląda. Ale potrzebujemy obrony, a on może nam ją zapewnić.   
-Nikt nie będzie nam zagrażać jeśli będziemy starać się budować trwałe sojusze. Słyszałem wczorajszą rozmowę matki Księcia i Belzebuba! Oni chcą podbić naszych sąsiadów! To groźba wojny!  
Król zmarszczył brwi.   
-Kiedy to było moje dziecko?  
-Po tym, gdy Anio...-Crowley zarumienił się. Ojciec nie musi znać  
przezwiska, jakie dał swojemu przyjacielowi--Tajemniczy nieznajomy zniknął. Belzebub kazał mi przeprosić Księcia za moje zniknięcie. Rozmawialiśmy trochę, i ojcze, ten człowiek jest zaopatrzony w siebie. I strasznie obleśny!   
-Rozumiem...Domyślam się, że masz już kandydata.   
-Tak, jest wspaniały i mądry. Bije od niego taka dobroć! Uwielbia czytać książki jak mama! Po co naszemu królestwu dużo wojsko jeśli jego władca nie będzie mieć kogoś, kto pomoże mu nim zarządzać.   
-Och chłopcze.- ścisnął dłoń syna- A więc... zrób to. Znajdź swojego tajemniczego nieznajomego i wyjdź za niego za mąż. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Ponieważ wiem, że dzięki temu będziesz dobrym władcą.   
Po tych słowach Crowley przytulił się do ojca.   
-Dziękuję- wyszeptał. 

Wieczorem serce króla zatrzymało się, a Anthony był przy nim cały czas. Został sam, pogrążony w smutku i żałobie. 

***

Azira chciał znowu spotkać księcia. Wiedział, że jego ukochany przeżywa teraz trudny czas- jego ojciec, kochany przez lud król, umarł. Teraz to Crowley był królem. Jego władcą. Był pewnie bardzo zajęty. Wpadł więc na pomysł, aby napisać list, w którym poprosił rudowłosego o spotkanie. Przekazał go strażnikowi- wybłagał on niego, aby przekazał go komuś, kto dostarczy go do księcia.   
Na jego nieszczęście padło na arcyksięcia. 

Król Crowley musiał mieć swoją drugą połówkę- arcyksiąże przypomniał mu to już pierwszego dnia po pogrzebie. To nie tak, że nie było kandydatów, co to to nie! Dostawali kilka listów dziennie od książąt i księżniczek z różnych królestw. Chociaż jeden od razu zaciekawił Belzebuba. Była to zwyczajna, biała koperta, bez podpisu, tylko kaligraficznie napisanym imieniem księcia. Bez namysłu otworzył go i zaczął czytać. 

Drogi Anthony

Na wstępie chciałbym złożyć wyrazy współczucia z powodu Twojej straty.   
Jestem pewien, że Twój ojciec był wspaniałym człowiekiem.   
Naprawdę mi przykro kochanie.   
Ale do sedna: od balu minęło już wiele dni. Spotkanie z Tobą było jak piękny sen. Mam nadzieję, że obaj możemy tak mówić. 

Spędziliśmy razem bardzo miły czas, jednak z mojej winy wszystko się skomplikowało. Przepraszam, że uciekłem bez wyjaśnienia, jednak nie było to zależne od mojej osoby. Jeśli dałbyś mi szansę to chciałbym wszystko Ci wytłumaczyć.

Spotkajmy się w miejscu, gdzie widzieliśmy się pierwszy raz. 

Z wyrazami szacunku

Twój Anioł

A więc to najprawdopodobniej od tajemniczego nieznajomego. Mężczyzna podszedł do kominka i  
wrzucił świstek papieru do ognia. Równie dobrze mógł to być zamachowiec albo jakiś żartowniś, który chce się zabawić zakochanym mężczyzną. Musiał bronić interesu państwa. Następny list był od kandydata idealnego- Książkę z Zasiedmiogórogrodu zapraszał nowego władcę do swojego królestwa. To była wspaniała informacja! Bał się, że po ewidentnym odrzuceniu podczas balu da sobie spokój, a jednak, ku ich szczęściu, tak nie było. Tylko on jest odpowiedni dla ich nowego króla i nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. 

***

Azira czekał w umówionym miejscu, ale Crowley się nie pojawił. Nie był zły, może tylko trochę rozżalony-przecież Anthony był teraz królem, po co miałby chcieć spotkać się z jakimś dziwnym nieznajomym, który ewidentnie go odtrącił.   
Po godzinie oczekiwań stwierdził, że dalsze czekanie jest bezcelowe i wrócił do domu. Miał jeszcze jeszcze trochę pokoi do wysprzątania. 

Tymczasem niczego nieświadomy Crowley obmyślał plan działania. Nie chciał wychodzić za mąż za mężczyznę, którego wybrał mu Belzebub. Nie chciał jechać na to spotkanie. Wiedział, że nie jest to odpowiedni dla niego kandydat. Ale znał kogoś idealnego- właśnie jego bucik obracał w rękach i przypominał sobie tę cudowną noc, kiedy tańczyli, rozmawiali i byli tacy szczęśliwi. Dla Anthony'ego to był ostatni raz, kiedy szczerze się uśmiechnął. 

-Królu.- jego przemyślenia zostały przerwane przez doradcę. Do sali wszedł arcyksiążę oraz kapitan Shadwell.   
-Panowie. Co Was do mnie sprowadza?   
-Poszukiwania twojej drugiej połowki, Wasza Wysokość.  
-Och, dałbyś mi spokój..  
-Królu, musisz kogoś znaleźć! Kandydaci i kandydatki, które były na balu wysyłają zaproszenia do swoich królestw! Chociaż po twoim zachowaniu tamtej nocy powinni czuć się obrażeni! Głównie książę Zasiedmiogórogrodu! Ale jego chociaż przeprosiłeś!   
-Niby dlaczego? Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że mi kazałeś.   
-Jeszcze się pytasz?! Zamiast, jak na gospodarza przystało, zajmować się gośćmi, ty zniknąłeś na cały wieczór! Książe i jego matka czekali!  
-Nie moja wina, że byli tacy nudni. Znalazłem sobie znacznie przyjemniejsze towarzystwo. - mruknął Anthony.   
-CROLWEY!- krzyknął starszy mężczyzna.- Przepraszam, królu Crowley. Nie obchodzi mnie to, co robiłeś z tym nieznajomym na osobności...- zrobił zażenowaną minę, co niezmiernie rozbawiło rudowłosego.   
-Chciałbyś wiedzieć arcyksiążę? Bo wiesz, trochę się działo, gdy zabrałem go do jadalni...  
Belzebub zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Shadwell był świadom nadchodzącego wybuchu, więc postanowił się wtrącić.   
-A może zrobimy tak: odwiedzimy każdego mężczyznę w mieście i każdemu ubrać mu but. Król poślubi osobę, na którą będzie dobry!  
-GENIALNIE!- Anthony poderwał się z tronu.   
Arcyksiążę był w szoku, jednak postanowił przyjąć wyzwanie.   
-Jeśli nie, to pojedziesz do Zasiedmiogórogrodu i oświadczysz się Księciu.   
-Postanowione- powiedział Anthony   
-Kapitanie, szykuj ludzi. Z samego rana ogłoście, że osoba, na którą będzie pasował but zostanie moim wybrankiem. 

***

Azira był w mieście, gdy dowiedział się o tym, że Crowley chce go poślubić. Od czasu, gdy jego list pozostał bez odpowiedzi próbował dać sobie spokój. Było to trudne: nie mógł przestać myśleć o cudownych oczach i piekielnie czarującym uśmiechu. Przy sprzątaniu udawał, że salon jest salą balową, a miotła jego księciem. Anthony był dość CHUDY, to prawda, ale nie AŻ TAK. Żył w świecie fantazji, bo tylko to dawało mu radość. 

Pożegnał się z Anathemą( której obiecał wszystko wyjaśnić później) i wsiadł na konia. Pognał czym prędzej do domu, aby zabrać ze skrytki buta i ułatwić poszukiwania króla. W domu jednak czekała na niego niemiła niespodzianka. 

Wbiegł do kuchni i skierował się do kominka. Postanowił właśnie zostawić bucik- wiedział, że tam był najbardziej bezpieczny. Przecież ani jego bracia ani macocha nie będą chcieli tutaj grzebać. Jednak przeżył szok, gdy okazało się, że pod warstwą sadzy nic nie było. Przerażony poleciał do swojego pokoju. 

Zaraz po wejściu na strych ktoś zamknął za nim drzwi- była to macocha i, ku przerażeniu chłopca, trzymała jego bucik w ręce.   
-Mogłam się spodziewać wszystkiego, ale tego, że jesteś aż tak niewdzięczny to nadal nie mogę zrozumieć.   
-Ja.. jak?   
-Cisza! - uniosła się gwałtownie- Myślisz, że jestem taka głupia? Tego wieczoru miałeś sądzę na palcach, a kominek nie był wyczyszczony. Sprawdziłam to i co znalazłam?- usiadła na starym fotelu i zakręciła obcasem.   
-Skąd miałeś na to pieniądze? Komu to ukradłeś?   
-Dostałem to od mojej wróżki chrzestnej.   
Kobieta nawet nie kryła śmiechu.   
-Żartujesz sobie? Myślisz, że jestem głupia? Nie ma niczego za darmo.  
-Ależ jest, wystarczy być dobrym i..   
-Nawet mnie nie rozśmieszaj.  
Powtarzasz te śmieszne farmazony swojej matki. Była tak samo żałosna jak ty!   
Azira poczerwieniał ze wściekłości.   
-Jak śmiesz tak mówić! To była wspaniała osoba, a ty jesteś... bardzo złą kobietą.   
Słysząc to, Gabriela nawet nie kryła śmiechu. Wstała powoli i okrążyła chłopaka.   
-Książkę mnie kocha. Kiedy mnie tutaj znajdzie nie będzie zadowolony. Tym razem przegrałaś.   
-Oj nie wiem, a kto go tutaj wypuści?  
Dla twojej wiadomości bardzo dobrze znam się z arcyksięciem, który będzie bardzo zawiedziony, gdy dowie się kim jest prawdziwy wybranek księcia. Jestem pewna, że będzie chciał TO powstrzymać. A ja mu pomogę. Nazwałbym się raczej zwycięzcą tej sytuacji.  
Odwróciła się na pięcie i szybko wyszła. Fall nie zdążył nawet dobiec do drzwi- macocha zamknęła je na klucz.  
-Wypuścić mnie! Słyszałaś! Proszę, wypuść!   
Po drugiej stronie słyszał tylko śmiech. 

Pobiegł szybko do schowka, który mieścił się pomiędzy poluzowanymi deskami w podłodze. Gdy go otworzył nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwym- jego prezent nadal tam był! Wyciągnął książkę i przytulił do piersi. Cieszył się, że chociaż to wcześniej schował. Załamany Aira usiadł na łóżku. Teraz już był pewien, że nie dla niego szczęśliwe zakończenie. 

***

Arcyksiążę Belzebub nie spodziewał się gości, więc, gdy usłyszał, że Lady Tremaine oczekuje na spotkanie był dość zdziwiony. Pamiętał ją bardzo dobrze z balu- tańczyli nawet razem kilka tańców. Oboje również wyrazili zaniepokojenie tajemniczym nieznajomym. Dyskutowali razem do czasu, aż postanowiła wracać do domu. Odprowadził ją nawet do karety.   
-Arcyksiążę.- dygnęła grzecznie.   
-Proszę usiąść- wskazał na krzesło obok siebie. Gdy kobieta usiadła nalał jej wina.   
-A więc, co Panią do mnie sprowadza?  
-Wydaje mi się, że jestem w posiadaniu czegoś, co pana zainteresuje.- wyciągnęła z torebki tartanowy bucik. Identyczny jaki znaleziono na schodach. Belzebub wstał gwałtownie.  
-Skąd.. skąd pani go ma!?   
-Znalazłam u mojego służącego. Byłam w szoku, gdy się dowiedziałam, że król chciałby go poślubić! Musiałam z tym przyjść do kogoś zaufanego, a więc do pana!  
-Tak tak, dziękuję bardzo. Dobrze pani zrobiła.- cały czas patrzył zszokowany na to, co Lady trzymała w ręce.   
-Ale..-po chwili zapytał niepewnie.- Jestem pewien, że nie zrobiła pani tego bezinteresownie.   
Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho i przykryła leżącą na stole dłoń mężczyzny swoją.   
-Myślę, że możemy się dogadać.- mrugnęła go mężczyzny. Policzki Belzebuba zrobiły się różowe.   
-A więc słucham, jakie są pani żądania.  
-Moi synowie znajdą małżonków, którzy będą bogaci. Bardzo bogaci. Ja za to chętnie chciałabym jakoś polepszyć swój status, na przykład... - zostając arcyksiężną. 

Mężczyzna zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej. Sam nie śmiał prosić kobiety o coś takiego, chociaż jej przebiegłość go zachwycała!   
-Dobrze, hmm, dobrze. A chłopak? Nie będzie zagrożeniem?   
-Spokojnie. Już się nim zajęłam. Król będzie mógł wyjść za Księcia z Bajki.   
Arcyksiążę skrzywił się na to przezwisko. Zapytał jednak.   
-A więc, mamy umowę?   
Gabriela uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i upiła łyk wina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystko co się wydarzyło na balu musi mieć swoje konsekwencje. Ogólnie jajca się dzieją, Azira znowu cierpi, ale spokojnie-będzie mu to wynagrodzone.  
> Gabriela i biedny Belzebub, który chyba ma na kimś crusha 😇
> 
> Ogólnie dziś rozdział( jak na mnie) dość BARDZO długi, ale to specjalna okazja 💕  
> Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze i opinie.


	11. 11.

Został im ostatni dom. Belzebub denerwował się, miał nadzieję, że Lady Tremaine wywiąże się z ich umowy. Zaintrygowała go ta kobieta- była przepiękną jak róża, ale posiadała również swoje kolce. Miał okazję porozmawiać z nią na balu no i później, gdy przyszła, aby opowiedzieć o swoim odkryciu. Zaimponowała mu jej przebiegłość i inteligencja. Jak ta cała farsa się skończy powinien zaprosić ją na herbatę. No i się oświadczyć oczywiście.

Miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i król posłucha jego rady co do małżeństwa z księciem Zasiedmiogórogrodu. To była bardzo dobra partia. No i nie chciał ryzykować gniewu jego matki. Ta kobieta była jakaś dziwna groziła jakimiś eliksirami.

***

Crowley oczywiście nie ufał arcyksięciu. Gdy tylko usłyszał z jego ust ''Zajmę się tym sam Wasza Wysokość, ty musisz przeżyć w spokoju żałobę'' to wiedział, że Belzebub będzie próbował go oszukać. Ten człowiek musiał postawić na swoim. Zbyt często powtarzał, że powinien odpowiedzieć na listy Księcia z Bajki i skorzystać z jego zaproszenia. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć jakie bezeceństwa pisał jeszcze ten człowiek w listach, które zawsze, bez przeczytania, palił.

Uczestniczył we wszystkich odwiedzinach, oczywiście w bardzo dobrym przebraniu strażnika. Miał nawet doklejane wąsy, które zostały zrobione dla niego specjalnie na bal przebierańców kilka lat wcześniej. Nikt go nie mógł poznać. Czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment, żeby się ujawnić. Kiedy pozna swojego Anioła.

Spojrzał w oczy każdemu kandydatowi, ale nigdzie nie znalazł tych jednych, które świeciły księżycową poświatą. Po kilkunastu dniach stwierdził, że to mógł być sen lub najprawdziwszy anioł zszedł z nieba na ten krótki czas. Wiedział, że dom, do którego zmierzali był ostatni. Był bardzo podekscytowany- oznaczało to, iż najprawdopodobniej zaraz zobaczy swojego Aniołka, lub poniesie klęskę. Gdy byli już pod bramą małego pałacyku nie mógł już usiedzieć na Bentleyu.

***

Gabriela wiedziała, że jej plan się powiedzie. Azirapciuszek nie mógł mu przeszkodzić- siedział zamknięty na strychu i nie było szans, żeby się sam uwolnił.

Głupi chłopak myślał, że ta cała ''dobroć'' popłaca. Lady Tremaine wiedziała zbyt dobrze, że to tylko bajki dla dzieci. Był zbyt miękki, więc teraz musi za to płacić. Liczy się tylko wygrana. A w tym wypadku to nareszcie ona i jej dzieci miały być zwycięzcami.  
-Uriel, Sandalfon, przygotujcie się. Zaraz będzie tutaj arcyksiążę z bucikiem!  
Jego synowie szybko pojawili się w holu. Byli ubrani w eleganckie garnitury()i mogli śmiało zabiegać o rękę księcia. Kobieta miała wielką nadzieję, że któryś z nich wejdzie w( o zgrozo) tartanowy bucik. Ten dzieciak nie miał za grosz poczucia stylu.

***

Azirapciuszek siedział zamknięty na strychu już kilka dni. Łzy sporadycznie leciały mu po policzkach, ale wiedział, że postąpił słusznie. Macocha zniszczyłaby jego księcia i królestwo tak samo jak zrobiła to z jego ojcem. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, nawet za cenę własnego szczęścia. Jego mysi przyjaciele biegali wokół, tak jakby próbowali coś mu przekazać.  
-Przepraszam kochani, nie mam ochoty na zabawę- powiedział zmęczonym głosem.  
Wyciągnął książkę, którą dostał od Anthony'ego- ''Piękna i Bestia''. Tak bardzo cieszył się, że chociaż to udało mu się ukryć. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o ciepłych dłoniach na ciele podczas tańca, cichych rozmowach w bibliotece i spojrzeniu pięknych, bursztynowych oczu... Westchnął cicho i zaczął czytać opowieść próbując pocieszyć sam siebie.

***

Arcyksiąże Belzebub, kapitan straży Shadwell i grupka strażników( w tym Crowley) stanęli pod drzwiami pałacyku Fallów.

Otworzyła im elegancko ubrana kobieta z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Och Panowie, witam! Zapraszamy w nasze skromne progi, moi synowie już na was czekają!

Arcyksiążę, Kapitan i dwóch strażników skorzystało z zaproszenia i weszło do holu. Tam już czekali na nich Uriel i Sandaldon z wielkimi uśmiechami oraz ustami pełnymi komplementów. Przeszli do salonu, gdzie każdy z osobna miał przymiarki. Oczywiście na żadnego nich nie pasował, chociaż bardzo się starali. Macocha jednak nie była tym załamana czy zaskoczona-wymieniała tylko ukradkiem zadowolone spojrzenia z arcyksięciem, który tylko udawał, że jest załamany brakiem odnalezienia wybranka władcy.  
-Obawiam się, że nie ma tutaj osoby, której szukacie.- powiedziała z udawanym zawodem Gabriela.  
-Też tak uważam Panowie. I Panie.- skinął w stronę gospodyni.- A więc, wracamy do pałacu! Trzeba zaprosić Księcia Zasiedmiogórogrodu i zacząć szykować królewskie wesele!

Wesoły Belzebub ruszył w stronę drzwi. Shadwell skinął w stronę gospodarzy i podążył za mężczyzną. Załamani Uriel i Sandaldon zaczęli się nawzajem obarczać winą za niepowodzenie. Tylko macocha wyglądała na naprawdę szczęśliwą.  
-Spokojnie moi kochani synowie, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.  
Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Zanim zdążyli zapytać o co chodziło matce, ta już pobiegła, aby zamknąć drzwi za gośćmi.

Belzebub zaczekał na gospodynie. Musiał jej przecież podziękować za gościne.  
-Jesteśmy w kontakcie arcyksiążę.- dygneła.  
-Zdecydowanie! Bardzo miło było Panią znów spotkać.- ucałował jej dłoń i odwrócił się do reszty świty.-Wracamy do pałacu!

Gdy zaczęli kierować się w stronę wierzchowców wszyscy usłyszeli męski głos, który dobiegał z wnętrza domu, a znakomite humory Gabrieli i Belzebuba zostały momentalnie zniszczone.

***

Crowley nie mógł ukryć żalu. Tożsamość jego Anioła najprawdopodobniej zostanie już na zawsze tajemnicą. Załamany wyszedł z pałacu panny Tremain. Nawet nie słyszał rozmowy pomiędzy Arcyksięciem, a Gabrielą. Nie miał ochoty. Już miał wsiąść na konia, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos.  
-Słyszycie to?- zapytał zdziwiony kapitan straży.  
Rzeczywiście, gdzieś z wnętrza domu dobiegał delikatny, męski głos.

***

Azira pogrążył się w lekturze. Jego mysim przyjaciołom łamały się serduszka. Był dla nich zbyt dobry, aby cały czas mieć takiego pecha. Nie umogly już patrzeć na to, jak ich przyjaciel cierpi.  
Adam zwołał naradę, podczas której on i jego przyjaciele przyjęli następujący plan działania: gdy tylko stojący na czatach Brian zobaczył, że królewska świta przyjechała dał znak Pepper, która poleciała zawiadomić Adama i Wensleydalea. Myszki już czekała do małego okienka, które wychodziło na dziedziniec. Musiały dostać się do klamki, więc jedna po drugiej skoczyły w stronę uchwytu. Po chwili szarpania udało im się uchylić okno. Zaczytany Az nawet tego nie zauważył. Głos Falla zaczął nieść się po podwórku i doszedł do stojących na zewnątrz mężczyzną i macochy.

***

Kobieta momentalnie rozpoznała głos pasierba. Próbowała więc szybko zamknąć drzwi. Jednak Kapitan był szybszy, szybko chwycił zamykające się wrota.  
-Czy jest pani pewna, że to już wszyscy?- zapytał podejrzliwie Shadwell.  
-To ty tylko moja służba. Nikt ważny, zapewniam. A teraz przepraszam, jesteśmy umówieni, hmmm, na mieście. Czas goni. Żegnam!  
Kapitan nie dał za wygraną.  
-Wiedźmo!- wysunął oskarżycielsko swój wskazujący palec.- Przestań nas mamić i wpuść do środka. Król powiedział wprost: wszyscy.  
Kobieta popatrzyła błagalnie na Belzebuba.  
-Shadwell, daj spokój, powinniśmy zostawić Lady Tremaine w spokoju. Kobieta jest zajęta! Przecież tajemniczym nieznajomym nie może być służący.- Gabriela i arcyksiąże zaśmiali się nerwowo.  
-Ale.. król... Król kazał nam sprawdzić wszystkich! Nie mogę go zawieść!  
-Bardzo dziękuję i doceniam twoją lojalność kapitanie.- wszyscy obrócili się na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Jeden ze strażników, który był wraz z nimi w środku wyszedł z szeregu. Ściągnął kapelusz i odkleił śmieszne, sztuczne wąsy.  
-Wasza Wysokość...-nogi ugięły się pod Gabrielą, więc postanowiła ukryć to dygnięciem.  
-Ja..ooo...więc...chciałem tylko... Anthony uciszył Belzebuba gestem.  
-My porozmawiamy później. Zwrócił się do zadowolonego mężczyzny.  
-Shadwell, czy możesz czynić honory? Chcę osobiście sprawdzić czy bucik będzie pasował.  
-Oczywiście, z miłą chęcią Wasza Wysokość.

Macocha nie miała wyboru, musiała znowu wpuścić królewskiego urzędnika do środka. Tam, jej synowie ponownie kłócili się o to, czyją winą było to, że bucik nie był w ich rozmiarze. Gdy zobaczyli władcę w drzwiach momencie pobiegli, aby się przywitać. W międzyczasie Gabriela i kapitan straży poszli na górę po nieznajomego.  
-Wasza królewska wysokość! Jaka niespodzianka! Wyglądasz naprawdę cudowne! Ten mundur dodaje ci klasy.- powiedział Uriel, kłaniając się w pas.  
-Na żywo jesteś znacznie przystojniejszy!- Sandalfon również ukłonił się władcy.  
Crowley tylko przewrócił oczami. Typowe.  
-Witam panów, bardzo chętnie bym z Wami porozmawiał, ale tak się składa, że jestem tutaj dla zupełnie innej osoby.  
Twarze braci były bardziej czerwone niż włosy Crowleya. Mrucząc pod nosem zaprosili go do dużego pokoju. Anthony domyślił się, że to salon. Stanął na środku pokoju i odwrócił się do Belzebuba, który podążał za swoim królem.  
-Mogę?- wskazał na bucik.  
-Och, tak tak.-odpowiedział pokornie. Wiedział, że władca nie daruje mu tego, że próbował go oszukać. Będzie musiał wymyśleć jakiś dobry sposób, aby go przebłagać.  
Mężczyzna podał mu but.  
Gestem ręki Anthony poprosił o zamknięcie drzwi. Chciał spokojnie przygotować się na spotkanie ze swoim Aniołem.

***

Niczego nieświadomy Azira usłyszał dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Zainteresowany przerwał czytanie- przecież nie było jeszcze pora na kolacje. Do pokoju weszła macocha wraz ze starszym mężczyzną, którego spotkał podczas pierwszego spotkania z, jeszcze wtedy, księciem. Chłopak momentalnie wstał, a jego serce zabiło szybciej.  
-Jak pan widzi, to nikt ważny. Tylko...  
-Zobaczymy moja pani, zobaczymy.- zwrócił się do zdezorientowanego młodzieńca.  
-Taaak, pamiętam te oczy. Jego Królewska Mość czeka na dole i życzy sobie Pana widzieć.  
Azira czuł się jak w niebie. Crowley tutaj jest. Znalazł go. I teraz oczekuje na niego. Musiał się uszczypnąć, żeby sprawdzić czy to nie jest sen na jawie.  
-Och, ja..- otrzepał kamizelkę z kurzu. Musiał jakoś wyglądać!  
-JA SIĘ NIE ZGADZAM! Kategorycznie zakazuję Ci tam iść Azirapciuszku!- wrzasnęła wściekła masocha. Mężczyzna tylko zaczął się śmiać.  
-Kim jesteś, żeby dyskutować z wolą króla!  
-Ja, JA JESTEM JEGO MATKĄ.  
W Fallu zagotowało się. Jak mogła tak mówić po wszystkim co mu zrobiła. Po latach upokorzeń, bezsensownej nienawiści. Pora powiedzieć NIE.  
-Nazywam się Azira Fall i nigdy nie byłaś i nie będziesz moją matką.-powiedział spokojnie z wyższością.  
-Ty niewdzięczny...- blondyn nawet miał ochoty wysłuchiwać fali oszczerstw, która nadciągała w jego kierunku.  
-Wiesz co? Nawet mi Cię szkoda. Zasługujesz na szczęście, ale musisz zacząć traktować ludzi tak, jak sama chciałabyś być traktowana. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz... - Az zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Skinął w stronę kapitana.- Ktoś ważny na mnie czeka.

***

Azira powoli schodził po schodach. Gdy po chwili adrenalina minęła uświadomił sobie pewną ważną rzecz- był przerażony. Co jeśli Crowley nie będzie go chciał, gdy już zobaczy kim naprawdę jest? Czy pokocha zwyczajnego mężczyznę jakim był? Tysiące myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie. Musiał być odważny.  
Może tym razem los się do niego uśmiechnie?

Na parterze czekali na niego bracia i wściekły Arcyksiążę Belzebub.  
-Król czeka na ciebie w salonie.- wycedził i wskazał na wielkie drzwi.  
''Teraz albo nigdy.''- pomyślał Az i otworzył wrota.  
Azirapciuszek popatrzył się na swojego księcia i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

Stał w salonie, odwrócony do niego tyłem. Gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi szybko odwrócił się. W dłoniach obracał jego tartanowy bucik. Popatrzył prosto w oczy chłopaka i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Momentalnie znalazł się przy blondynie.  
-Czy wszystko dobrze? Czy oni Ci coś zrobili?- położył buciki na stoliku K zaczął dotykać jego twarzy i ciała jak doktor przy obdukcji.-Och Aniołku, przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło, ale sam mi tego nie ułatwiłeś.  
Azira nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Złapał jego drżące dłonie i ścisnął lekko. Gdy Crowley zobaczył jego reakcje to uspokoił się lekko.  
-Nie nie, spokojnie. Wszystko ze mną dobrze. Absolutnie luzik-arbuzik!- rudowłosy nie mógł ukryć ulgi.  
-Azira Fall, chociaż moja przybrana rodzina mówi na mnie Azirapciuszek.-Podał mu dłoń.-Miło mi Cię poznać.  
Książę uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
-Król Anthony J. Crowley I, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Czy można?- ponownie chwycił w dłonie jego tartanowy bucik.  
-Oczywiście.- usiadł na pobliskim fotelu. Obaj wiedzieli, że to tylko kwestia formalności. Bez zaskoczeń-pasował idealnie.  
-A więc..- Fall wstał z i zaczął ostrożnie. -Musisz wiedzieć, że nie mam Ci wiele do zaoferowania. Posiadam tylko ten dom. Ale mogę zagwarantować moją dozgonną miłość.  
-Jak ktoś tak bystry jak ty może być jednocześnie tak głupi!- jęknął Crowley i przyciągnął do siebie jasnowlosego. - Kocham Cię głuptasie, niezależnie od tego kim jesteś: bogatym księciem, szlachcicem czy zwyczajnym chłopem. Jesteś miłością mojego życia!

Po tych słowach pocałował go. Wszystko, o czym Azira kiedykolwiek śmiał marzyć się spełniało- znalazł kogoś, kto go pokochał. Wystarczyło, że był odważny i dobry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley poszukuje i w końcu odnajduje swojego zaginionego Anioła. Wszystko się uwu kończy, dużo miłości w tym rozdziale!  
> No więc to ostatni rozdział- teraz tylko epilog i ostateczny koniec tej cudownej historii :,)  
> Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze i opinie!!


	12. 12.

-No eee, żyli długo i szczęśliwie, a Airapciuszek i jego wspaniały, bardzo przystojny małżonek Crowley byli najlepszymi władcami w historii królestwa. Koniec.- demon zakończył swoją historię i jednym zamachem wypił czekający na niego kieliszek wina. Nawet nie wiedział który to już dziś. 

Byli z powrotem w londyńskim antykwariacie Aziraphala. Wcześniej Crowley zabrał przyjaciela na otwarcie nowej, luksusowej restauracji w centrum miasta. Było to spotkanie zaplanowe- demon tydzień w tydzień zabierał blondyna na uroczyste kolacje. Oczywiście szli na nie tylko jako przyjaciele.

Teraz obaj od kilku godzin siedzieli na kanapie, a wokół nich stało kilka już pustych i otwartych butelek najlepszego wina z piwniczki anioła i pudełka po jego ulubionych czekoladkach. Crowley i Aziraphale już dawno odwiesili swoje płaszcze, demon pozbył się też okularów, które zostały elegancko zostawione na stole. Anioł zaproponował, aby tym razem zagrali w nową grę- kto wymyśli najlepszą historię ten następnym razem stawia lunch. Anthony wszedł w to bez zastanowienia.   
-Och kochanie, to cudowna opowieść!-uśmiechnął się ciepło blondyn. Jego policzki były już lekko zarumienione od dużej ilości alkoholu.-Nie wiedziałem, że znasz tę bajkę!  
-Ja..- Crowley zamyślił się. Oczywiście, że ją znał. Magicznie wyczarować trochę gotówki dla jej twórców.  
-Pewnie pamiętasz jak byłem chwilę w Ameryce, prawda?- Azira potrząsnał głową. Nienawidził początku XX wieku, ponieważ prawie w ogóle nie miał kontaktu z przyjacielem. Wiedział tylko, że wyjechał w demonicznych interesach.   
Anioł martwił się o niego, chociaż wiedział, że Ameryka to prawdziwy raj dla demona. Widząc mieszaną reakcje blondyna, Crowley kontynuował. -No więc, tam poznałem pewnego producenta filmowego, który najpierw tworzył z bratem filmy animowane o jakiś myszach i kaczkach, a potem zaczął kręcić interes na księżniczkach i zwierzakach..  
-Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znałeś braci Disney?!  
-Taak, chyba tak się nazywali. Goście mieli talent, więc pomogłem im w paru kwestiach. Chociaż słyszałem, że potem mieli jakieś problemy. Wielka szkoda..-demon sposępniał. Naprawdę czuł potencjał w tej dwójce. Było mu naprawdę przykro.   
-Och kochanie, to takie mił...-w tym momencie demon gwałtownie przybliżył się do mężczyzny i przycisnął palec do jego ust. Wiedział co chce powiedzieć i wcale mu się to nie podobało.   
-Nawet. Tego. Nie. Kończ.- wycedził ostro.- Po prostu nie.

Chociaż od czasu anulowanego Armagedonu minął już miesiąc, Crowley nadal momentami upierał się, że jest ''tym złym''. On pierwszy stwierdził, że są po ICH własnej stronie, ale nadal miał resztę swoich demonicznych naleciałości.   
Na przykład, nienawidził przyznawać się do faktu, że nadal potrafi czynić dobro. "Musze dbać o reputację, w końcu budowałem ją sześć tysięcy lat!"- tak mu się zawsze tłumaczył.   
Oczywiście był tego świadom, przez lata przecież dział w Przymierzu z aniołem, ale sam z siebie nigdy by tego nie przyznał. Nawet przed samym Bogiem. Trzeba dbać o reputację. 

Długi palec Anthony'ego opuścił usta Aziraphala, który wyglądał jak mały buraczek, którego miał dziś na obiedzie. Był bardzo świadom tego, że demon znajduje się TAK BLISKO.   
-Przepraszam kochanie.- nastąpiła między nimi długa i niezręczna cisza, którą blondyn postanowił przerwać.  
-Wiesz.. Ten Gabriel jako zła macocha. Bardzo sprytne i dość interesujące.- wyprostował się, ale widząc zawiedzioną minę przyjaciela rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie.   
-Taaak, ten sukinsyn idealnie na niego pasował.- odpowiedział Crowley, próbując znaleźć odpowiednią pozycje na kanapie.   
-Crowley, wyrażaj się!   
Na twarzy demona znowu pojawił się wściekły grymas.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, co ten bydlak chciał Ci zrobić! Chcieli mi Cię odebrać!   
-Crowley, proszę...   
-Nie Aziraphale, nienawidzę każdego z osobna i nie będę wyrażać się o nich z szacunkiem. Po moim trupie.- mówiąc to, wypił zawartość kieliszka jednym susem. Znowu przesadził.   
-Na szatana, trochę mocne to wino.-Postanowił lekko wytrzeźwieć, żeby uspokoić swoje nerwy. 

Azira poszedł w ślady towarzysza.  
Nie chciał niszczyć wieczoru przykrymi wspomnieniami. Musial znowu wrócić na odpowiednie tory rozmowy.   
-No więc, koń Bentley? Przecież nienawidzisz jeździć konno!  
Jego towarzysz rozluźnił się nieco.   
-Aniołku, musisz być świadom tego, że trzeba dostosować się do czasów. Nawet jeśli wymaga to tak ogromnych poświęceń!   
-Myślę, że ja akurat nie jestem dość dobry w, jak to nazwałeś "dostosowywaniu się".   
Obaj zachichotali.   
-Coś o tym wiem, jesteś bardzo powolny w wielu sprawach... 

Aziraphala ogarnął szok. Był świadom tego, że Crowley właśnie opowiedział historię miłosną o ich dwójce. I to nie tak, że miał z tym problem. Najgorsze było to, że bardzo mu się to podobało.  
Blondyn znał jednak naturę demonów, wiedział, że nie są one zdatne do miłości, czuły tylko pożądanie. Ale w swojej opowieści rudowłosy nie stawiał go na pierwszym miejscu- chciał tylko pokazać jaką miłością darzył Azirapciuszka. Wiedział dobrze, że Crowley to Crowley. On nigdy nie był jak inne demony. Miał wyobraźnię. 

Teraz albo nigdy. Azira spojrzał na Crowleya poważnym wzrokiem.   
-Więc... Mam pytanie.   
-Słucham.   
-Dlaczego uważasz, że to książę pocałowałby pierwszy Azirapciuszka?  
Crowley popatrzył na niego zmieszany. To było niebezpieczne pytanie. Jego ton nie wskazywał na to, że pyta o postać fikcyjną. Traktował ją, tak jak powinien, jak siebie. Anthony zganił się za takie myśli. To tylko jego dzika wyobraźnia.   
Odłożył kieliszek na stół i opowiedział.   
-E..ja.. yyy, noo...- zganił się szybko w myślach. To nic takiego, tylko zwyczajna ciekawość blondyna.-Myślę, że no..on.. czekał na to naprawdę od dawna. Już na balu był gotów to zrobić.  
-Azira też, a jednak książe zawachał się.   
-Nie! To nie tak! Bardzo chciał, ale nie zdążył, przecież wybiła północ!  
-Mógł to zrobić znacznie wcześniej.   
-Bał się odrzucenia!- Oj, to poszło już zbyt daleko. Policzki demona miały taki sam kolor jak jego włosy.   
-Ohh, naprawdę? Czyli Książę Anthony J. Crowley III bał się odrzucenia?   
-Tak.- jego anioł wstał. Bał się podnieść na niego swój wzrok.   
-I marzył o tym?- usłyszał drżący głos.   
-Oczywiście.  
-Od kiedy?  
Demon znalazł w sobie resztki odwagi i popatrzył się prostu w oczy anioła. Aziraphale ewidentnie nie spuszczał wzroku z towarzysza. Jego oblicze wyrażało jednak wszystko o co demon kiedykolwiek bał się zapytać.   
To było oblicze pełne niewysłowionej miłości. Momentalnie wstał z fotela i zmniejszył odległość między nimi.   
-Od Edenu.  
Crowley ujął jego twarz w dłonie, ale to Aziraphale przyciągnął do siebie mężczyznę. To naprawdę go zaskoczyło.   
Był to ich pierwszy pocałunek. Nie było tak źle. Azira mógłby to nawet polubić. To Crowley (oczywiście bardzo niechętnie) odsunął się jako pierwszy. Mieli zabawę do dokończenia, a oczytany blondyn mógł znać wiele ciekawych historii do opowiadania! 

Zdyszany Crowley ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi przyjaciela. Umieścił tam kilka powolnych pocałunków( które, jak zauważył, bardzo podobały się Azirze).   
-Twoje pokusy nie sprawią, że zapomnę o tym, iż teraz jest twoja kolej na opowiadanie!- demon wstał i sięgnął, aby otworzyć kolejną butelkę wina.  
-Och chłopcze... - zarumieniony Aziraphale poprawił zakrzywioną muszę. -Nie wiem czy starczy nam czasu! Przecież zaraz świta!

Demon uśmiechnął się ciepło i podał współtowarzyszowi nalany dla niego kieliszek.  
-Spokojnie Aniołku! Przecież mamy cały czas na świecie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. No to koniec.   
> Jestem dumna, że udało mi się zakończyć tę opowieść i miała ona jakiś sens!! xD To był wspaniały miesiąc, wstawianie rozdziałów było wielką przyjemnością, tak jak późniejsze czytanie Waszych komentarzy! Dziękuję, że byliście i dotrwaliście do końca! 
> 
> Postanowiłam udostępnić ten rozdział dzisiaj, aby osłodzić to, że oficjalnie dla wielu z Was zaczyna się szkoła!   
> Powodzenia! 
> 
> Jeszcze raz bardzo BARDZO dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze oraz wyświetlenia!   
> Widzimy się(może) w przyszłości! 


End file.
